Exes and Ohs
by Madaboutagirl
Summary: Oh lets see how much fun we can have at a WNBA game with AZ and an old flame, Callie and a new flame! Thanks to ABC and Shonda for the characters and I've made up the WNBA folks, I'm sure they have some lesbian drama, but this is all created by me... AZ centric so be warned!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Dr Jordon is played by Olivia Munn, who I think would be an amazing addition to Grey's and I can totally see her driving Callie crazy professionally and personally.**

* * *

"Of course you made the trip to Seattle, she is single now." Jessie spits out when she runs into Kiaria Jordon outside the team locker room. Damn but she looks good. Tall, lithe body, she cut her hair, it looks good this length, Jess thinks trying not to be distracted by her ex.

"Jess, good to see you too." Kiaria says not rising to the bait, but countering with a little of her own. "How's Steph?"

"I think you know that I don't know the answer to that. She moved out before the season began and shacked up with the athletic trainer from the Sounders." Jess replies annoyed. "So is this why you're here? To annoy me before the game, give your girls an advantage?" She snarks.

"No this is pure bonus. I travel with the team throughout the season, I picked Seattle because I thought it was time that we saw each other, but I see that's a mistake." She says sharply walking away.

* * *

Callie reviews the cases with Nichols and Edwards, she's not on call tonight and she has a date to the Storm/Lynx game. As the one of the top Ortho surgeons on the West Coast, she can basically get tickets to just about any professional game she wants. But her new girlfriend is a former college basketball player, so they've been going to all of the Storm games.

Heading down to daycare to get Sofia, Callie's phone rings, she's surprised to see that it's Jessie, Coach of the Storm. "Dr Torres," she answers.

"Callie, are you and JJ coming to the game tonight?" Jessie asks.

"Yeah, she's picking me up at 6:30, is everything alright?" Callie asks.

"It's fine, look I want you both to sit behind the bench tonight, if you don't mind. Just switch your tickets at the VIP counter and get passes," she instructs her.

"Okay, but what's going on?" Callie asks her friend.

"I don't know, Minnesota brought their team doc on this trip and she rarely travels. I want you close just in case there's something going on with their players. They're on track for the playoffs and if one of their people gets hurt, I don't want the league to think I wasn't prepared, like the did to Sue in Phoenix two years ago." Jess explains.

"No problem, you JJ loves to sit behind the team." Callie reminds her. "I need to run, I'll see you later."

* * *

"Dr Robbins." Arizona answers her office phone.

"Dr Arizona Robbins?" replies a familiar voice.

"Kiaria! Oh my god, are you in Seattle?" Arizona asks excited to hear her voice.

"I am. I'm sorry that I didn't give you more of a head's up, but I was hoping to spend time with Jessie, but she's still pissed off at me. Any chance you can come to the game tonight and have dinner afterward?" She asks.

"Hard to pass up the opportunity to be your second choice." Arizona teases her.

"Ouch, you know that you're my first choice, but I had to try to smooth things over with Jessie first." Kiaria explains.

Laughing as she makes her squirm, Arizona closes her laptop and turns to look out the window. "Okay, so what time is the game?" She asks.

"Tip off is at 7, can you be here at 6:30? I'll leave a team pass for you at the gate, you can sit with me behind the bench?" Kiaria replies.

"Okay, that sounds awesome. I'll be there!" The blonde says setting the phone down, she gathers up her things to head out.

"Oh, you're leaving early?" Arizona says as she runs into Callie and Sofia leaving day care.

"Uh, yeah I have plans tonight and I need to get her home." Callie says a little defensively. Watching their daughter go to the blonde.

"I'll see you in the morning Sofia, good night sweet girl." Arizona says bending down to give her daughter a kiss goodbye.

"Uh, why are you leaving early today?" Callie asks as they walk out together.

"I have plans tonight, an old friend is in town." Arizona explains as she climbs into her car.

* * *

Getting out of the shower, Arizona stands in front of her closet trying to decide what to wear. She probably should wear her Storm pullover if she's sitting behind the Minnesota bench. Pulling on a pair of jeans, she decides on an emerald green blouse and her light brown leather jacket. Shoes are always a challenge, she knows that Kiaria will be in heels, which will make her tower over her, but heels are no longer an option for her. She decides on the sparkly tennis shoes that she bought with Jo at the mall a while back. They are fun and dressy and it is a sports event, she reminds herself.

Kiaria's phone buzzes, it's the VIP attendant letting her know that her guest is here, she excuses herself and heads out of the office. Last time they saw each other, they were both happily involved with others and their lives were on track. Now, here they are both single and almost 40.

Turning the corner, Kiaria spots Arizona immediately. She looks amazing, as usual. "Arizona," she calls out to her.

The blonde turns around and flashes her trademark dimples. "Kiaria! You look fantastic." She says greeting her with a hug and light kiss.

"You look amazing!" Kiaria says sincerely. Wrapping an arm around her as they walk down the hallway to the arena floor.

"I should admit that Callie's here on a date, she's on the medical staff here and she's dating a former U of W player." Arizona explains to her friend.

"Well, we look amazing. Do you want me to have us featured on the jumbo tron?" She teases.

"NO! You can't really do that, can you?" Arizona asks curiously.

"I have no idea, maybe I should find out though." She says playfully. "But don't worry, I'm sure they'll put us on there anyway, we're the hottest couple in the house." She adds, nudging her as they wait for the usher to let them into the VIP area.

"I love it when we get to sit behind the bench!" JJ says excitedly to Callie as they get in the VIP line behind another couple.

"Yeah, I'm just a little worried about Jessie, though. I hope that I can talk to her, she sounded upset." Callie replies distractedly.

At the sound of Callie's voice, Arizona stiffens and Kiaria looks over at her. The blonde grimaces, then takes a deep breath, puts a smile on and turns around, "Calliope, JJ," she says greeting them.

"Arizona?" Callie says surprised to see her at a game and who the hell is she here with? This is her old friend? Callie's mind reels.

"I'd like you to meet Kiaria Jordon, Dr Jordon is visiting Seattle from Minnesota." Arizona explains.

"Wait, you're the team doc for the Lynx?" Callie asks abruptly.

"Yes, I am and you must be Dr Callie Torres." Kiaria replies, taking her arm from around Arizona and extending it for a handshake. "JJ, Arizona told me you played for U of Wash. Didn't you tryout for the Lynx a few years ago?" She asks the younger woman.

"Uh, yeah I did and I sprained my ACL, you guys took good care of me. Thanks again." JJ says smiling at her.

"Well, they did what they could to stabilize it. I actually repaired it, when you got back to Seattle." Callie points out.

"We are limited in what we can do for athletes during tryouts, we did offer her further treatment." Kiaria bristles at the dig from the Latina.

"Uh, oh look it's our turn, Kiaria. We'll see you later." Arizona says taking her arm and pulling her away from the other couple.

"Wow, so that's Callie Torres." Kiaria says as the follow the usher to their seats.

Taking a deep breath, Arizona smiles tightly, "Yep."

"That was so much fun, maybe we should run into Jessie next." Kiaria says sarcastically.

"Yeah, she's never liked me, that should be awesome!" Arizona replies laughing.

"Sorry about that. I didn't realize that you had told Callie about us, so I just told her we were friends. I didn't want her to be weird about it." Kiaria explains.

"Whatever, it was years ago." Arizona remarks, "So tell me how are things at Mayo? Still working for Dr Lewis?"

"He'll never retire. You should come visit, he always loved you. He has a brag board in his office, you've got three spots on it. One for the Carter Madison award, one for the Fetal Fellowship and well the third was that profile they did on Torres, that featured you overcoming diversity." She informs the blonde.

"Aw that's sweet. I should visit. That would be fun. I haven't been to Minneapolis in years." Arizona replies smiling at her friend.

"Oh and I made us dinner reservations for Garibaldi after the game." Kiaria tells her, "You still like weird Mexican food right?"

"Garibaldi is great and it's not weird it's just a healthier version of it. How did you remember that?" Arizona asks surprised.

"We lived together for off and on for two years, did you really think I wasn't paying attention?" She asks feigning hurt.

"Yeah right." Arizona replies joking. "You paid attention to those girls across the hall, what were their names?" she asks, looking away nervously.

"I don't remember, but what I do remember is that, you take your coffee with 2 and half sugars and way too much cream. You hate pumpkin flavored anything, but will do anything for a donut with sprinkles." Kiaria replies waiting for the blonde to at her.

"Uh," Arizona stammers, surprised she looks at her and gets lost the intense stare of those incredible bronze eyes.

Taking note of the blonde's attention, Kiaria leans forward and lightly kisses her. "I thought that would get your attention," she whispers, pulling away.

Arizona opens her eyes slowly and smiles, "You're still really good at that." She replies softly.

"Yeah and I still love doing it to you." She says playfully taking the blonde's hand, she gives it a squeeze. "I've missed you." She says suddenly.

"I've missed you too." Arizona says surprising herself with that admission. She has to admit, she and Kiaria were always like this. It drove their girlfriends crazy and they never took their relationship seriously, always ready to chase another girl. Knowing the other would always be there to pick up the pieces.

* * *

Over behind the Storm bench, Callie is still stewing over Arizona being there and on the other team, literally. "She's just doing this to get to me. Do you think she's doing this to get to me?" She turns to ask JJ.

"No Callie for the third time, no. I think her hot ex from college is in town and since they're both single, they are hanging out." JJ replies impatiently. "You need to figure out why this is bothering you so much." She says standing up, "I'm going to get a beer, do you want anything?"

"No, I'm going to wait for Jess to come out for warm ups, I want to talk to her." Callie says dismissing her girlfriend. She didn't need to point out that Dr Jordon is hot and they're both single, Callie thinks angrily.

Then spotting the team coming out for warm ups, Callie flashes her pass and climbs down to the floor level. Security lets her pass and she walks over to Jess. "Hey, you didn't tell me the Team doc was your ex." Callie says annoyed.

"Oh did you run into her?" Jess asks surprised.

"Uh, yeah. She's here with Arizona." Callie informs her.

"Of course she is. I knew that she'd call her." Jess says angrily.

"What do you mean?" Callie asks.

"When I ran into her earlier, she said she was here to see me, but I knew she was lying. She and Arizona go way back, no offense. I knew she was really here to see her." Jess explains.

"Well, Arizona didn't have any plans this morning when I saw her, then at the end of the day she had plans with an out of town friend, so I think you're wrong Jess. She did come to see you and you blew it." Callie points out. "And now they are sitting up there all cozy, the hottest couple in the building," Callie says glancing over at the two women.

"Perfect," Jess says following Callie's eyes to where the two are seated and watching as Kiaria leans in to kiss the blonde. "See, she wastes no time, no time at all."

"Uh, uh," Callie stammers, she's not seen Arizona with another woman since before they dated and she certainly didn't expect to see her kiss one tonight. "Fuck me." Callie says heading back to her seat.


	2. Chapter 2

Glancing down to the court, Kiaria notices Callie and Jess looking their way. Nervously, she looks over to see if Arizona has spotted them but she's looking over at a couple a few rows away.

"Do you know them?" Kiaria asks curiously.

"No," Arizona says turning back around and smiling at her friend. "Hey, thanks for calling. It's good to get out and good to see you. You wouldn't believe how insane busy I've let myself be since Callie and I broke up. But this is awesome." She says smiling brightly at her.

* * *

"Oh come on!" Callie exclaims as the camera man sweeps the crowd again and shows Arizona cheering behind the Lynx bench.

"You're jealous." JJ states annoyed that her girlfriend had spent the entire first half watching her ex watch the game.

"I'm not, it's just I haven't even met that woman and I know that they're old friends, but they look like they're together." Callie says trying to explain, but making it worse.

"Okay, look Cal, I get it. You guys have been broken up for over a year and this is the first time that you've seen her out with someone, so you're freaking out and a little jealous, that's normal. But you're missing a great game and it's getting a bit much." JJ says reaching over and taking the Latina's chin into her hand and kissing her lightly.

"Uh, you're right. I'm sorry. Trade me places and I'll stop looking over there." Callie says apologizing and smiling brightly at her girlfriend.

"Oh no, that's Goodrich." JJ says suddenly and Callie looks and there's a player down. She stands up and moves down to the court waiting to see if they want her on the court.

Over behind the Lynx bench Kiaria has flashed her pass and is walking out to center court to examine her after the trainer waived her over. Arizona watches her bend over the player and then she looks up quickly to the other bench and waves at Callie to come over. Running over, Callie bends down and quickly examines her.

"Has she damaged her MCL before?" Callie asks Kiaria.

"No, but her last surgery was on the PCL," she replies.

"Let's get her into the training room and do an ultrasound." Callie says as she motions to the trainers to pick her up and carry her off the court.

The two doctors walk quickly off the court together and Callie leads the way to the training room. She pulls the ultrasound over to the exam table and waits for them to set the player down.

"Hi, I'm Dr Callie Torres, I'm an ortho surgeon on the medical staff of the Storm." Callie says introducing herself to the young woman on her table.

"Hey doc, I'm Angel Goodrich and this is my good knee, so please don't tell me I need surgery." She says grimacing in pain.

* * *

Up in the stands, Arizona is bored while they sort out the time and place of the ball after the injury time out. She looks around for the couple that she was watching earlier and they're gone. So she decides to go visit the concession stand, since her dinner date is probably delayed if not canceled altogether. In line, she hears a panicked voice ask if there's a doctor available.

She spins around and sees the woman standing just outside the women's restroom. She goes over to her, "I'm a doctor, what's wrong?" She asks.

"It's my wife, she's pregnant and we think she's having a miscarriage," the woman explains.

Arizona follows her into the bathroom and steps into the stall and quickly examines her. Stepping back out, she calls 911, "This is Dr Arizona Robbins, I need air transport at KEY arena, I have a pregnant woman in distress and we need to be in the OR in the next 20 minutes." She says firmly. Then looking up for the bathroom attendant, she says get on that radio and tell security to get her with a gurney STAT, this woman needs to be at the heliport in 5 minutes."

* * *

Landing on the roof of Grey-Sloan, Arizona looks over at April and says, "is the OR ready for us? She has a placental abruption, I don't know if I can repair, it but she's bleeding internally."

"Uh, yeah OR 5 is all yours." April says helping move the patient from helicopter to the elevator. "Edwards is scrubbing now, I've got to get back down to the ER, we have a VIP patient coming in, Callie just called." She explains.

Arizona nods totally focused on getting the patient into the OR, she doesn't even register that if Callie's coming in, so is Kiaria.

* * *

As they unload the ambulance, Callie calls out, "We're headed to OR 5, right?"

"No, there's an emergency that just took OR 5, you're in 4." Jackson corrects her. "What? OR 5 is my OR, I called Bohkee and booked it 15 minutes ago," Callie explains.

"Bohkee just went into to OR 5 with Dr Robbins." April explains as the elevator doors open and she holds them for Callie.

"What? Arizona is here?" Callie asks confused and looks over at Dr Jordon, who takes out her phone and reads the text message out loud.

"Meet you at the hospital, I'm heading via air, got a pregnant woman bleeding out."

"Well, okay that explains why she took my OR and Bohkee." Callie says, then looking over to Jordon, she asks, "You scrubbing in on this one?"

"Absolutely, this is my player and I want to see this new technique you have for the MCL repair." Jordon replies, then asks, "I'm guessing Bohkee is your senior scrub nurse?"

"Yes, we all want her in our OR, she's our good luck charm." Callie explains flashing a smile, "but it sounds like Arizona needs her more than we do."

* * *

The repair is textbook, Callie has it done and they are out of the OR in 30 minutes, as they are scrubbing out, Callie says, "Hey let's look in and see how it's going next door."

Stepping into the next scrub room, they watch as Arizona calls out for more blood and rapid infusion. Edwards seems to be a step behind and isn't anticipating the next move, Callie can sense Arizona's frustration, so she begins scrubbing.

Shocked, Kairia asks, "What are you going in there?"

"Yes, she needs help. Edwards is dropping the ball. I can help. Would you get me another gown?" Callie asks her.

Kairia quickly rips the other gown off of her and helps her into a fresh one, hands her a fresh mask and watches as she enters the OR confidently.

"Dr Robbins, need more hands in here?" Callie asks approaching the table.

"Yes, Dr Torres. Uh, can you take Edwards spot and hold that clamp, Edward go get that ablation kit, we've got to cauterize this or she's going to bleed out again." Arizona says loudly.

"Yes, Dr Robbins." Edwards replies, rushing over to and grabbing a kit off the shelf and quickly assembling it.

"Hand it to me, everyone ready?" Arizona says taking it and carefully inserting it to cauterize the placental tear to try to stop the bleeding.

"It's working," Callie says excitedly.

"Okay," Arizona says taking a deep breath. "Now we've saved the mother, let's see if we can save the baby."

"How far along is she?" Callie asks.

"23 weeks," Arizona replies.

"Oh," Callie says painfully aware that Sofia was born at 23 weeks, under worse circumstances.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Angel Goodrich is an actual WNBA player, she graduated from my college and she blew out both her ACLs, but still had a great college career and is playing professionally.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Walking out of the OR, Arizona is exhausted. Thank god Callie came in to help or she never would have been able to save the baby. "Thanks for your help tonight." Arizona says as they scrub out.

"Yeah, that was really intense, I don't know how you do that. Do you think the baby will make it?" Callie asks her ex.

"It's not likely." Arizona says sadly.

"Hey, great job in there. Arizona, I haven't seen you operate since you were Chief Resident." Kiaria says impressed, then to Callie she adds, "Torres, you assist in fetal surgery too?" She asks.

Turning around, Callie replies, "No, but we've operated together enough, that I know enough of her moves, that I can assist her." She says a little possessively. Then glancing at her phone, she excuses herself.

"Have you eaten?" Arizona asks, suddenly aware that it's almost ten o'clock now and they haven't had dinner.

"Okay, here's the plan. I'm guessing that neither of us have a car here." Kiaria says crossing her arms confidently.

The blonde nods, her car is downtown at the arena.

"The team is sending a car to get us. I have a nice suite, just come back with me and we'll order pizza and relax in the spa tub, have some wine." She suggests.

"That sounds amazing..." the blonde admits. "But I can't leave the hospital, my patient isn't stable."

"Okay, then I'm staying with you." Kiaria replies, then looking down, she spots the blonde's clothes from earlier. "Uh did you change here? In the scrub room?" She asks.

"There was no time to go to the locker room." Arizona explains.

"Wow, your specialty is so badass." She replies flirting with her and moving in close.

"I'm a kind of a big deal around here." Arizona says playfully.

"Oh, you've always been a big deal to me." Kiaria replies.

"Very smooth Dr Jordon," Arizona says moving in to kiss her lightly.

* * *

Approaching her office, Arizona is surprised to hear Callie's voice. She gave Kiaria the keys to her office so she could wait, while the blonde went to recovery to check on her patient.

"Hey," she says entering the office.

""JJ is on her way to pick me up, do either of you need a ride back down to the arena?" Callie asks.

"Uh, no. My patient isn't stable, I'm staying here." Arizona says crossing the room to sit on the couch beside Kiaria.

"Oh right, well Dr Jordon if you're ready we can meet JJ out front," Callie says standing up to leave.

Then noticing them exchanging looks on the couch, Callie realizes that maybe they had other plans. "Or not... Okay, I'm going now." She says and leaves quickly.

Looking over at Kiaria, Arizona sighs, "Yeah, I have no idea why I'm not dating." She says sarcastically.

"Come here." Kiaria says patting the couch beside her. "I don't care about any of this crap. I just want to spend time with you, all this doesn't even matter to me. I get that it's uncomfortable for you, but let's just not dwell on it." She says.

Arizona moves closer to her on the couch and Kiaria puts an arm around her. The blonde slips her arm up and caresses her face. "Are you sure that you want to stay at the hospital tonight and not in your hotel suite?" She asks softly.

"Hotel suites are nice, but lonely. I'd rather be here with you, a pizza and an on-call room." Kiaria replies, bending down to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"Would you be disappointed if it's not an on-call room?" Arizona asks? Then she walks over and opens the bathroom door and shows her another door that opens into a bedroom.

"You have a bedroom in your office? Why are you still single?" She teases.

* * *

"Hey, I haven't seen a picture of your daughter? How old is she now?" Kiaria asks as they eat pizza on the couch in the office. They both took showers and Arizona is trying to get over how unaffected her old friend is by her sitting here without her prosthetic on.

"She's six, she'll be seven in October," the blonde replies, then picking up her tablet from the table, she pulls up a photo album and hands it to Kiaria.

"Damn, she looks like a mini Torres," She remarks. "Bet that's weird as hell."

"It is. But it's hard for Callie too, she looks like her, but talks like me." Arizona says laughing.

"Good god, what a mix." Kiaria says sharing the laugh. "Hey, how are your parents? I haven't seen them in forever."

"They're great. They'll be here next month for this one's birthday." Arizona explains. "They haven't missed one yet."

"That doesn't surprise me. Your parents are amazing, easy to see where you get it from." She adds playfully.

"I'm not that amazing, I've made a lot of bad decisions, especially where Calliope was concerned. It's a wonder we even made it as long as we did." Arizona says sadly.

"Everyone makes mistakes in relationships, look how many we've made and we're still here. Okay, maybe that's not a good example, but we have made a lot of mistakes any of which would have fucked up any other relationship, but not ours. We just forgive and forget. Maybe we should think about why we do that?" Kiaria says thoughtfully.

"How is it, that we can go years without talking and then suddenly you reappear in my life again and do this?" Arizona asks cryptically.

"Okay, I guess, I don't speak Robbins any more, what?" She asks confused.

"Make me feel comfortable, safe and want to do this." Arizona says leaning over and pulling her in for a kiss.

"Oh, now that I understand." She says smiling into the kiss.

* * *

The buzzing on the nightstand wakes her up, but she confused because she's alone in the bed. Looking over, she sees Arizona's crutches. "Hey Arizona!" She calls out. No response, she grabs her phone, but it is silent. Then she hears the buzzing again and spots Arizona's phone on the dresser. She gets up and tries to check it, but it's locked so she can't see the message. Shrugging, she types in Arizona's brothers birthday and the phone unlocks. The message is from Callie, their daughter is running a high fever and she's bringing her into the ER.

Unsure what to do, Kiaria gets dressed, pockets the phone and rushes down the hall to the nurse's station. "Can you tell me where Dr Robbins is?" She asks.

"She in OR 5," the nurse informs her.

"Okay thanks." Rushing back to the office, she takes out a post it and leaves a note. I have your phone and I'm in the ER, Sofia is sick.

Heading down to the ER, she's surprised to see Callie there already. "Dr Torres, is there anything I can do?" She asks.

"No, where's Arizona?" Callie asks a little freaked out to see Dr Jordon there instead of her ex.

"She's in the OR. But she left her phone on the dresser and it woke me up, I saw the message and wanted to come down to help." She explains.

"What do you mean you saw the message? You know her unlock code? You read her messages?" Callie asks upset.

"I read that message. Her unlock code is always Tim's birthday, how can I help?" She asks again.

"She has a persistent cough and high fever, we need to break the fever," Callie says setting the little girl down in a trauma room as April enters and begins the examination.

"Kepner, did you send word to Arizona that we're here in the ER?" Callie asks.

"Uh, no Dr Torres. You know the rule, no family news when a surgeon's in the OR." Kepner reminds her.

"Look, I'll go up and wait for her to get out of surgery and bring her down here. Okay, Dr Torres?" Jordon asks.

"Yeah, that's fine." Callie says, her attention back on her daughter and Kepner's exam.

Kepner looks up after Dr Jordon leaves and asks, "I thought she was the team doctor for the basketball player?"

"She is, but she's also an old friend of Arizona's. One that is staying over tonight here with her." Callie adds.

"Oh, oh." April repeats, finally understanding what Callie's getting at. "Well old friends do that it doesn't mean..."

"I saw them kissing, it does mean..." Callie says glancing down to Sofia again, she asks, "Did you order the labs STAT?"

"Yes, let me check and see if they're back yet." April replies, picking up her tablet.

Callie hears footsteps rushing down the hall and looks up to see Arizona rushing into the ER. Dr Jordon pulls her towards the room. "How is she?" She asks breathlessly.

Callie outlines her symptoms and Arizona steps over and kisses the little girl. Then realizes that she still has her surgical gown on, she pulls it off and disposes of it. "How is your patient?" She asks.

"Not good. The baby didn't make it. I haven't told them yet. She's in recovery." She says quietly.

Just then April comes back in the room, followed by Dr Jordon. "It's an enterovirus, EV-D68 to be precise. I'm going to admit her for the night, but just as a precaution. A night of IV fluids will probably do her wonders." April explains.

"Okay," Callie says relieved. "Can you call respiratory and have them come by and give her a breathing treatment, she's really wheezing?"

"Yes, Callie. I'll order that. Now, I'm just going to put her on the VIP floor, unless you want her on the Peds ward?" April asks the two moms.

"VIP floor, please." They both respond without making eye contact.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: sorry, I got called into work early today, so didn't get to post this chapter. Oh and thanks for all the great reviews! xoxo Madly**_

* * *

Reluctantly, Arizona has to leave Sofia in the ER with Callie to go back to her patient, Kiaria walks back with her. "The baby didn't make it." Arizona says softly as the step into the elevator.

Wordlessly, Kiaria puts her arms around her and holds her tightly. The elevator dings and the blonde pulls away, brushes her lips over Kiaria's and heads down the hall.

Silently, Kiaria watches her go. The last 24 hours have been really unsettling for her. She got on the plane in Minneapolis thinking that she was going to try to make things right with Jessie, not get back together, but at least get back to being friends. But as soon as she saw her, she knew it was a mistake. So she decided to contact Arizona, who should have been her first choice all along. The blonde is not an easy friend to have; she doesn't maintain relationships with exes. And while they are not technically exes, they do have a history together. Kiaria can tell that her friend really needs her right now so she goes back to Arizona's office and sits down at the desk and looks over her calendar on her phone. It's 3 am so she sends off a couple of emails to clear the rest of her week. Having been there when Tim died, Kiaria knows Arizona well enough to know that despite her sunny disposition, there's a darkness there and she's struggling to keep it down.

* * *

"Hey, you're still here?" Arizona says waking up a few hours later.

"Yeah, Torres is releasing Goodrich at 11 am, I'm going to go with her and put her on the plane, but I'm staying in Seattle for a few days." She says carefully.

"You don't need to do that Kiaria." Arizona replies, sitting up in the bed.

"I want to." She says putting her hand out across the blonde's thighs. "I care about you and I know you well enough to know that you need a friend right now, so I'm staying."

Arizona looks at her and realizes that this is someone who knows her really well and she can't really hide things from her. "Okay, but no hotel. You can stay with me. I'll get you a key," she replies, realizing how much she wants her to stay.

* * *

"Hey little miss, how are you feeling today?" Arizona asks as she runs her fingers through the little girl's hair.

"Better Momma," she says sleepily.

"Okay, Mami says you haven't eaten. Will you eat a donut with me?" Arizona asks.

"No Momma, I'm not hungry." Sofia replies, taking a strand of her Momma's hair in her fingers.

"How's the patient?" Kiaria asks from the doorway.

"She's not eating, even turned down a donut." Arizona replies, a little surprised to see Kiaria, then remembers that her player is down the hall. "How's your patient? She asks.

"Mine is fine, we'll be heading out soon. But I have something for yours." Kiaria says smiling and holding up a cup.

"Okay, what is that?" Arizona asks as she crosses the room. Then to her daughter she says, "Sofia, this Kiaria, a friend of Momma's."

"Hey Sofia, I heard that you weren't feeling well, so I brought you a super magic shake. When my patients aren't feeling well, I make this for them and then they feel better fast. Will you try a little of it and see if it works for little girls?" Kiaria asks her.

Nodding, Sofia takes a sip through the straw and swallows. "It takes like fruit loops." She says perking up.

Laughing Kiaria replies, "She's totally your daughter."

"What is that?" Arizona asks.

"It's a protein shake that we give the athletes after they've been dehydrated. The trainers brought some over for Angel and I figured that if Sofia had an enterovirus, she could probably use some." She explains.

"Thank you." Arizona says relieved that her daughter is eating something. "Oh and here's a key. I sent you the address. I'll call you later and let you know what's going on."

"Sounds good," she says leaning in and kissing the blonde's cheek. "Sofia, I hope you feel better soon."

"Thank you," she says shyly.

Walking her friend walk away, Arizona looks down at her daughter. She's drank half the shake already.

"Momma, she's really pretty." Sofia says twirling a strand of blonde hair as she sips on her shake.

"Yes darling, she is," the blonde replies.

"Hey, how's she doing?" Callie asks. "Oh, she's drinking something?"

"Uh, yeah Dr Jordon brought her a protein shake that they give their athletes after they've been dehydrated and she's about half through it." Arizona replies.

"Oh, well if she keeps that down, we can probably take her home." Callie points out.

"That's what I was thinking. I'm probably going to leave early today since I've been here all night and my patient is stable now. Do you want me to take her?" Arizona asks.

"Are you up for it? I know that you haven't had much sleep." Callie asks.

"You haven't either and besides, Kiaria is staying with me, so their will be two of us to take care of her." Arizona points out.

"She's, uh, staying... with you?" Callie asks.

"Yes, we're friends Callie, it's not what you think." Arizona says softly.

"I don't know what to think. I've seen you two kissing and it's not really my business. But I trust her, so that's fine. Just, uh, let me know how Sofia is doing, okay?" Callie says.

"Of course." Arizona says smiling down at Sofia, who has now finished the shake.

"Can I have another one of these for lunch?" Sofia asks.

"I'm on it," Callie says bending down to kiss her daughter. Then to Arizona she says, "I'll be back."

* * *

"Sofia's being discharged, so I'm leaving for the day. Alex is taking my call tonight and Mrs Morris is stable. Follow the post operative protocols and call if you have any questions." Arizona is reviewing everything with Jo and Edwards. Now that they're fifth years, they have both signed on for Peds rotations, although Edwards is considering Fetal medicine.

As Edwards takes off to check on Mrs Morris, Jo takes the opportunity to ask the blonde about her friend.

"So what's going on Arizona, you needed my key to your place, so how long is she staying with you? Are you seeing her?" Jo asks.

"We're just friends, close friends. We were roommates in college and I don't know how long she's staying, but it's good. You know, it's good sometimes to have someone around who just gets you and it isn't all complicated." Arizona says trying to explain.

"Oh, it's a friends with benefits situation. Well good for you," Jo says smiling brightly at her.

"No, we haven't. I mean we have, but not in a long time." Arizona stammers.

"Well, you should. I like her and I can tell she cares a lot about you. Even Sofia likes her, so you should enjoy her visit." Jo says winking at the blonde.

Rolling her eyes, Arizona turns to walk away.

"Where's she going? Did they release Sofia?" Alex asks walking up after Arizona left.

"Yeah and get this, Dr Jordon is staying with her a few days." Jo tells him.

"Good, hopefully she'll get laid. That chick is hot." Alex replies.

* * *

"Kiaria is waiting downstairs, so we, huh, need to go." Arizona reminds Callie as they stand in the hall talking with April.

"Oh, she has your car?" Callie asks.

"Yes, she picked it up on her way back from checking out of the hotel." Arizona explains as they get in the elevator.

"Right," Callie replies, she likes her and Arizona told her that they are just friends, so there's no reason to be jealous, she reminds herself.

Noticing the look on Callie's face, Arizona asks, "How are things with you and JJ?"

"We don't have to do this?" Callie replies looking over to her. "We don't have to pretend to care about each other's relationships?"

"I'm not pretending and I don't think you are either. Calliope, it does matter. We have a child together." Arizona points out to her.


	5. Chapter 5

"I just want to apologize for being preoccupied with Arizona yesterday." Callie says as they sit down to dinner at her place.

"Cal, I understand but I'm worried that I'm wasting my time. I don't want to fall for you only to have you get back together with her. Can you tell me if I'm wasting my time?" JJ asks her.

"We've been apart two years, we're not getting back together now." Callie replies.

"But are you still in love with her?" JJ asks.

Pausing to reply, Callie weighs out her answer, then just goes with the honest truth, "I will always be in love with her, but we don't work, so it doesn't matter."

Relieved to hear Callie admit it, JJ now has to decide if she can accept it. Taking a bite of her dinner, she considers how to respond. "I don't know if I can accept that, but I know we have connection so I may be willing to give this a chance if you can let her go..."

Callie considers that and looks down at her plate, "How did this get so fricking complicated?", she asks herself.

* * *

Arizona puts Sofia to bed and heads back out to the living room, where Kiaria is watching tv.

"Hey," the blonde says softly watching her friend a moment.

"Hey?" Kiaria questions. Then patting the spot beside her she says, "Come over here."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Arizona replies, "I'm just going to go to bed." She replies.

"You forget how well I know you." Kiaria says walking over to her and pulling her into an embrace. She feels the blonde relax in her arms, so she pulls back and lifts the blonde's chin and says softly, "Just let me be here with you, like we used to. I need it as much as you do."

The kiss starts out softly, then it slowly heats up as Arizona's libido wakes up, "Oh my god," she moans.

Pushing the blonde against the wall, Kiaria swiftly takes off her over-sized t-shirt and begins kissing her neck.

"Grab the monitor, let's get more comfortable." Kiaria says breathlessly, eyeing the bedroom door down the hall.

* * *

"Hey, you're up early." Arizona says walking into the kitchen and spotting Kiaria on her laptop at the kitchen bar.

"Sofia woke up, so I gave her another shake. She just fell back to sleep," she explains. "How are you?"

"I slept well, obviously, if I didn't hear my sick child." Arizona says guiltily.

"You didn't hear her, because I was already awake and I heard her making little noises, just like you make in the morning when you're awake but want to stay asleep." Kiaria teases her.

"How can you remember these things about me? It's been almost ten years." Arizona asks as she fixes her coffee.

Sighing, Kiaria looks at the blonde, "Can she really be this clueless about how I feel about her?" she asks herself.

Walking over and freshening up her coffee, Kiaria takes the blonde's hand and leads her over to the couch.

"What? Is this where you tell me that you've been in love with me since college?" Arizona asks playfully.

"Arizona, every relationship that I've had since college hasn't worked out. I've finally realized that it's because I compare them to you. I thought that I was over it when Jessie and I were together, but then we ran you and Callie at that WNBA Championship game in LA and you and I spent the whole game talking and catching up. Well, Jessie was furious with me and we broke up on that trip." Kiaria confesses.

"Callie was a little upset too, but I explained to her that you were one of my closest friends and with Nick gone, you're the only one left who was there for me after Tim died." Arizona replies.

"Is that really all I am to you? I need to know." Kiaria asks.

"I-I don't know. I've been so numb since Callie left me. You're the first person to make me feel anything again." Arizona says softly, intertwining their fingers. Then leaning in to give her a light kiss, they hear little feet behind them.

Sofia walks shyly over to the couch and leans against Arizona. "Momma, can we call Mami?" she asks.

"Of course, sweetheart." Arizona says pressing her lips to her daughter's head noting that she's no longer feverish.

Reaching over for the phone, the blonde presses the programmed button and hands the phone to her daughter.

"Mami?" Sofia says into the phone, then in Spanish she tells her that she's feeling better.

While Sofia talks with Callie, Kiaria tells Arizona, "I don't know what it is about this kid of yours, but she makes me want one of my own. Its ridiculous actually."

Laughing, Arizona replies, "Wait until she's well. You'll change your tune. She's as stubborn as me and as fierce as Callie."

"Momma, Mami wants to talk to you." Sofia says handing her the phone. Then she climbs up on the couch between them and leans against Kiaria, who looks like she's going to melt from the attention.

Arizona laughs at her and smiles as she takes the phone, "Hey Calliope," she says without thinking.

"Oh," Callie can't help but remark when she hears her full name, "Uh, she sounds good. Thanks for letting her call me."

"She looks great too. I have to go in and do rounds this morning, but Kiaria will stay here with her." Arizona says looking over at Kiaria to make sure that is okay. She nods.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Callie asks uncomfortable with the idea of her daughter home sick with a stranger.

"Yeah, Sofia has worked her super magic spell on Kiaria. I'm more worried about Kiaria than I am Sofia." Arizona says joking. Then reaching over and picking up her cell phone, she snaps a photo of the two of them and sends it to Callie.

"Oh, well they do look comfortable." Callie replies. "Would it be too much to ask if I can come over later?"

"No, actually why don't we have lunch together. I'll pick up take out from the Red Tricycle on the way home." Arizona suggests.

"Uh, okay. Well, I'll see you later then." Callie says hanging up the phone.

"Wow, are you sure you want us to have lunch here?" Kiaria asks, a little nervously.

"It'll be fine. I'm getting take out from someone's favorite restaurant." Arizona says as Sofia squirms happily. "Sofia, I've got to go the hospital this morning, you're going to stay home with Kiaria and take it easy. No running around and no dancing."

"Can we watch a movie?" Sofia asks looking up at Kiaria.

"I just happen to love watching movies," Kiaria replies to the little girl.

"Oh I bet you haven't seen any of these." Arizona says laughing, "You're in for quite a treat." She says leaning over and kissing both of them. "Now I need to get ready for the hospital."

* * *

"She's happy. Not just in a good mood, but she seems actually happy. What's going on?" Meredith is talking with Callie after running into Arizona earlier, she sought out Callie to see what's going on. Secretly, she was wondering if they had somehow gotten back together.

"Yeah, I noticed that on the phone this morning. Kiaria Jordon, her friend from college is still here and is staying with her." Callie replies.

"Interesting, so are they together?" Meredith asks sitting down on the corner of the desk in Callie's office.

"I don't know. But I'm going over to Arizona's for lunch today, so I guess I'll find out." Callie says a little uncomfortably.

"What's she like?" Meredith asks.

"I met her a few years ago in LA with Arizona, when we went traveled with the Storm. I liked her immediately and I still do, but it's hard to see them together, knowing their history together and now seeing Arizona happy with her around, it's hard." Callie confesses.

"Well, how are things with you and JJ?" Meredith asks.

"Last night she asked me if I was still in love with Arizona." Callie replies.

"Well, are you?" Meredith asks.

"You know that I am, but it doesn't work. So it doesn't matter. I've moved on." Callie says irritably.

"Have you?" Meredith challenges her.

"It's a work in progress." Callie replies flippantly.

* * *

"How is it going there?" Arizona asks when Kiaria answers the phone.

"We've been watching Sofia the First since you left. I made the mistake of letting her know that I've never seen it." Kiaria says laughing. "But her fever is down and her cough is better too."

"Great! Hey I forgot to ask what you wanted for lunch." Arizona says smiling into the phone.

"Just get me whatever you're having, you know that I'm not picky." Kiaria reminds her. "Oh and Callie called, she's already on her way over."

"Oh, she did? Are you okay with that?" Arizona asks.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be. She's worried about her kid and wants to see her, I get it." Kiaria replies.

"Well good, I'm glad that you feel that way. Okay, I'm going to call in the food and I'll be there in 30 minutes." Arizona says and hangs up the phone. Humming to herself as she sits at her desk, she pulls up the restaurant phone number and calls in her order. Turning around, she's surprised to see Alex standing there.

"I'm just about to leave for the day," Arizona says looking up at him, "Do you need something?"

"No, I just wanted to say, it's good to see you happy again. I don't want to make a big deal about it, but I want you to know that I noticed." He replies smirking at her.

"Yeah, I don't think I realized how focused that I've been the last few years. You were right, you know." Arizona informs him.

"Right about what?" He asks.

"I do need someone besides Sofia and I need to stop pining for Callie. I need to move on." Arizona admits.


	6. Chapter 6

Arizona hears laughter coming from inside her apartment as she stands at the door. She waits a moment for it to subside, then she enters and finds Callie and Kiaria sitting at the kitchen counter drinking ice tea and is doing magic tricks for them.

They turn around and Callie jumps up to take the bags of food and Kiaria slides around Sofia to get the plates. Turning around, she watches Arizona check on Sofia and kiss her, it's really sweet. Then to her surprise, the blonde turns and slips an arm around her whispers in her ear, "You're amazing, thank you."

"Happy to do it. But we're starving now, aren't we Sofia." Kiaria says looking over and asking, "Uh, how does this work Arizona? You need a table in here."

"I know, I just haven't had time to shop for one." She explains. "Sofia and I eat in the living room at the coffee table."

"Okay, then let's do that." Callie says plating the food and passing it to Arizona.

They all get situated around the coffee table and Sofia sits between Callie and Kiaria.

Arizona can't help but smile, she's relieved that Callie isn't being awkward around Kiaria, but then she thinks we're just friends, which we are, but now we're more. I don't really know what we are.

"Arizona?" Callie says her name again, this time she looks over at her.

"Sorry, I was just distracted, what?" she asks.

"I just wanted to say thanks for picking up lunch. This is nice, we haven't done this in awhile." Callie admits.

Not wanting to intrude on their family moment, Kiaria leans back against the couch and just observes the two women. She can tell that they still care for each other a great deal, but she can't help but think that there's room for her here. Arizona was rather closed off at first, but now she's really opened up and last night was tender and sweet, which they've never actually been with each other.

"How is your lunch?" Callie asks, "I sometimes wonder if Arizona likes this restaurant more than Sofia." She teases her ex.

"This is the best Mac and Cheese, you can't tell Mom that though." Arizona explains.

"I should have known, Callie would you believe that Arizona would make her mom come to our apartment and make Mac and Cheese almost once a week. Poor Barbara would make this huge batch of it and then put it in little containers in the freezer." Kairia says laughing at the memory.

"I do believe it, because she's done the same thing here. Actually, I may still have some in my freezer from her last visit." Callie admits.

"You guys like I make her do it. She loves to do it. When Tim and I were kids, she would always make it for us when we were sick, so its a real comfort food for us, I mean me." Arizona explains.

Wow, Callie is shocked at Arizona casually mentioning her childhood and Tim. Looking over at Kairai, she can't but think this woman is bringing this out in her.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't I take Sofia tonight and you guys can have some time to catch up." Callie offers.

Arizona opens her mouth to object, but then realizes that it's a good idea. "Thanks Cal, that would be great."

* * *

"I have to admit that this feels like I'm in an alternate universe or something, having you here. How is it you have managed to just fit into my life so easily?" Arizona asks Kiaria after Callie and Sofia leave.

"I have been wondering that myself." She replies wrapping her arms around the blonde and kissing her lightly on the lips. "Maybe we could take a nap and see if we can figure it out?"

"A nap, huh?" Arizona says raising her eyebrows considering the offer.

"Do all six year olds ask five questions a minute or is your's just special that way?" Kiaria asks smiling at the blonde.

"Oh, right. You're not around kids much are you? Poor thing, what did she ask you?" Arizona asks.

"What kind of doctor am I? When I told her I was an ortho like her mom, she asked how come I didn't work in a hospital. Then she asked where I slept last night and I swear she checked the bed in the guest room to see if I was lying." She replies.

"Oh my god, I can't believe she asked you that?" Arizona says laughing. "Thank you for telling her that."

Then taking her hand, Arizona pulls her down the hall, "I think a nap is a good idea." She explains.

* * *

On the drive home, Sofia chats the whole way. She tells Callie that she likes Kiaria because Momma is happy now.

Callie can't argue with her there. She hasn't seen this Arizona in a long time, maybe since they bought the house.

Just as they pull up to the house, Callie's phone rings, it's JJ. She looks behind her and Sofia is asleep, so she answers the call.

"Hey, I just got to the house and I need to get Sofia in, can I call you right back?" Callie asks.

"Oh you have Sofia tonight? I thought it was Arizona's week." JJ asks.

"It is, but I offered to take her tonight since Dr Jordon is still visiting." Callie explains, then adds, "Why don't you come over, it's about time that you get to spend time with us."

"Really? Okay, I'd like that. Can I bring anything?" She asks.

"Just a toothbrush," Callie says playfully.

"I'll be there around 6, is that too early?" She asks nervously.

"No it's perfect, you can have dinner with us." Callie replies, "I'll see you then."

See you can do this Torres. Just chose to be happy with someone else and then do it. She tells herself.

* * *

"We should go out tonight." Arizona says as they lay on the bed comfortably in each other's arms.

"I still owe you dinner from the other night." Kiaria reminds her.

"It's kind of hard to believe its only been two days." Arizona replies raising up on one elbow to see her better.

"It still feels surreal. I have to admit, I never thought I wanted any of this. But this time with you and Sofia has shown me what I'm missing." Kiaria confesses.

"For me too. I've spent the last two years telling myself that this was enough for me. But now I realize how much I have to share and I know that we're not together, but this has been pretty great, so thank you for being here and sharing this with me." Arizona says smiling tearfully.

"I can't promise you anything right now, but I am totally open to seeing where this goes." Kiaria says reaching up and caressing the blonde's face and wiping a tear away.

"Okay, let's just see where it goes. I like that, no pressure." Arizona says softly, then leans down and kisses her.

* * *

"Mija, JJ is coming over to have dinner with us and she's going to stay over with Mami. Do you remember when we talked about how sometimes Momma and I will have friends stay over?" Callie says carefully broaching the subject with her daughter.

Nodding the little girl says, "I like JJ. She's not as cool as Kiaria though, she gave me a super magic shake that made me feel all better."

"Well, how about you give JJ a chance like you did Kiaria?" Callie asks her daughter.

"Okay, do you think JJ will watch Sofia the First with me?" Sofia asks.

"Not tonight, but I'm sure that she would love to watch it with you another time." Callie explains. "How about you put up some of your things from the table so we can set it for dinner now?"

"Can't we eat in there on the floor like at Momma's house?" The little girl asks pointing to the coffee table.

"No, Mija, we're eating at the dining room table. So please do as I ask and pick up your things." Callie asks her again.

Slowly the little girl stacks up her coloring books and collects all of her crayons and carefully puts them back in the box. Callie is annoyed, but at the same time, she tells her that she needs to take care of her things, so makes herself busy setting out the plates and silverware on the bar, so she can quickly set the table once Sofia has cleared it.

There's a knock on the door, it's probably JJ, Callie realizes walking over to open it.

"Hey," she says opening the door to see JJ with a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"Oh those are gorgeous, thank you." Callie says as JJ enters and pauses to see if she can kiss her hello. Nervously, Callie leans forward and kisses her lightly. "We're just getting the table set." She says, "Uh let me get these in water."

"It smells fantastic." JJ says following her into the kitchen. "Can I help set the table?" She asks.

"Uh yeah, sure. Thank you, I'm sure that Sofia will be right back, she took her things to her room." Callie explains.

"Mami?" Sofia calls out.

"Mija? I'm getting dinner on, what do you need?" Callie asks.

"I need help putting my books away." Sofia says a little upset.

"How about I go see if I can help her?" JJ offers.

"Uh, okay. But I'll just be a minute and I'll come help." Callie says worriedly.

"I'm sure I can handle it." JJ says confidently.

Entering the little girl's bedroom, JJ's confidence fades. She's knocked a shelf off the book case and now her things are all over the place. From the look on her face, she's about to have a meltdown.

"Hey Sofia, can I help?" She asks kneeling beside her.

"Well, you don't know how. Momma put this bookcase together for me and now it's broken." She says tearfully.

"I bet we can fix it, let's stack everything to the side so we can see what happened." JJ suggests and then waits for the little girl to begin stacking her books before helping.

Callie hurries down the hall to see what's taking so long and she is surprised to see them working together to put the shelf back in place. JJ is showing Sofia that it's not broken, the little pegs just worked themselves out and the shelf slipped off. Silently, she heads back to the kitchen not wanting to intrude and secretly relieved that JJ was able to handle the minor crisis.

* * *

"I can't believe you picked this restaurant. I've always wanted to try it, but I haven't been big on going out lately." Arizona confesses as she admires the room and the view of the bay. As they were getting dressed to go out, the blonde realized that in the 15 years that they've known each other, this is their first official date out with just each other and it kind of made her nervous.

Kiaria smiles and takes another sip of her wine, "This wine is really good, I didn't really think about it being wine country here. I'd love to do a wine tour sometime, but you probably have been to most of them already."

"Actually, Callie and I only went to one. I'd love to go to more. We should do that," Arizona replies, smiling at her.

Secretly relieved that she's relaxing a bit, Kiaria was surprised at how nervous the blonde was earlier when she told her where she wanted to go for dinner, but then maybe it was the whole dressing up part that threw her.

After dinner, Kiaria suggests that they go somewhere for a night cap. "I'm just really enjoying being out with you, this is pretty amazing," she says shyly.

"Okay, let me call the Uber guy back. I know just the place." Arizona says pulling her phone out of her clutch.

* * *

At the house, Callie is putting Sofia to bed and JJ is cleaning up the kitchen. Callie is really pleased that the evening is going well. After seeing how easily Arizona and Kiaria were together the last two days, she realized that she needs to give JJ a chance to fit in to her life and after seeing her for three months, there really wasn't any reason not to keep her from spending time with Sofia.

JJ is humming to herself as she cleans up the kitchen, she's relieved that Callie is finally including her in her life, maybe this could work, she thinks to herself.

* * *

"Oh wow, an honest to god lesbian bar?" Kiaria says when they walk into the Rambling Rose Cocktail Lounge.

"I haven't been here in a long time, I was worried that they wouldn't still be here." Arizona says leading her to the bar and ordering a dirty martini and then waiting for Kiaria to say what she wants.

"I'll have the same." She says surprising the blonde.

"Since when do you drink anything besides beer at a bar?" Arizona teases her.

"Oh, don't even think you know all my moves. I've got some you've never seen." Kiaria says playfully.

"Oh, I've seen them all. Don't forget how long I've known you." Arizona replies taking a sip of her drink.

"Prepare yourself for Kiaria 2.0. I think you'll like her." She replies carefully taking a sip of the martini. "Good god, is this poisonous?" She sputters.

Laughing at her, Arizona shakes her head and sets her drink down and nods to the bartender that they are going to dance.

Leading her out to the dance floor, Arizona is a little worried, she hasn't danced much since her amputation. But Kiaria wraps her arms around her protectively and holds her close.

After the song ends they head over to the bar and sit down. Arizona sees a few women that look familiar. Kiaria notices them and remarks, "they all look like they're seeing a ghost, you really haven't gone out much have you?"

"No, it feels really good to be out, especially because you're here and they're all trying to figure out how I already have a hot new girlfriend, that they've never seen before." Arizona teases.

"Is that what I am? Your hot new girlfriend?" Kiaria asks taking another sip of the martini, finally adjusting to the taste of it.

"Would you want to be my hot new girlfriend?" Arizona asks her.

"I think I would like that, but let me ask you what you think about being my hot new girlfriend?" Kiaria counters.

Leaning over and kissing her, Arizona whispers, "I think I'd like that very much."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Time hop, I can't believe that the first 6 chapters only covered about a 48 hours time span...**

* * *

Checking her text messages, Arizona is disappointed that she hasn't heard from Kiaria all day. Ordinarily they exchange messages throughout the day, but Kiaria is flying today, her team begins a playoff series in Houston.

"Hey, are you going to watch the game tonight?" Callie asks, poking her head into the blonde's office.

"Not really," Arizona says looking up, confused as to why Callie would ask about the game, then it dawns on her, "would you like me to take Sofia so you guys can watch it?" She asks.

"Uh, that would be awesome. JJ's friends are having a party and I wasn't going to go, but then my morning opened up tomorrow, so I'd like to and if you have Sofia, then I don't have to worry about getting home for the sitter." Callie explains.

"No problem. Have fun." Arizona says as her phone buzzes. Grabbing it quickly she checks, but it's just Jo telling her that her labs are in.

"Well thanks again. We'll switch back tomorrow." Callie says turning to go.

* * *

Parking the car, Arizona is getting Sofia out of the back seat when she squeals Kiaria's name.

Confused, Arizona turns around and then squeals herself. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in San Antonio?"

Rushing to greet her girlfriend, Kiaria replies, "No, I actually left the team last week. You're looking at the new Director of Sports Medicine at the University."

"Washington? You got a job here? I thought you were waiting until the end of the season?" Arizona stammers

Kiaria reaches in and helps Sofia out of the car and replies, "I've been talking to them for the last couple of months, which is why I was able to visit so often." She explains. "I just didn't want to tell you until I was sure that we could come to terms. I had another offer, but it was in LA."

"Oh my god, you're moving here." Arizona says still in shock, as they walk into the building. "You are moving here, to Seattle not Tacoma, right?"

Kiaria unlocks the door and waits for Arizona to go through, "Yes, Seattle, though I will have to travel to Tacoma. Arizona are you okay?" She asks finally.

"I am, I just, no one's ever done anything like this for me. I don't know what to think." She blurts out.

"Well, I didn't realize Little Miss Sofia would be here tonight, so let me make a few phone calls and change up plans." Kiaria says as Sofia asks if they're going out to dinner. "Yes sweet girl, we should go out and celebrate, how about it Arizona?" She asks the blonde.

"Yes, we are definitely celebrating this." Arizona replies. "Hey where are your bags?"

"They're at the hotel, I got a suite downtown. That's one of the phone calls that I need to make. I got the college to pay for it and I was going to surprise you." She explains. "Wait, it is a suite. What if we have them bring in another bed for Sofia and we could still enjoy it tonight, what do you think?"

"I think that I'll pack an overnight case and call Alex to take my rounds tomorrow morning." Arizona replies as she plants a kiss on Kiaria's lips and disappears into Sofia's room.

"Is there a swimming pool?" Sofia asks.

"Uh, you know I'm not sure. But we may not have time to go swimming, because we're going out to dinner." Kiaria explains to the little girl.

"Sofia, can you come in here please." Arizona calls out to her daughter. "Which dress do you want to wear tonight to dinner?"

"That one, but can I please wear the sparkly shoes with it?" She asks sweetly.

"Those don't really go with it, honey. These would look much better." Arizona tries to gently persuade her, but sees the pouting lip coming out, so she adds, "Let's take both pairs and decide later, okay?"

"Okay, let me pack this for her and you go pack your stuff. Do you know what you're wearing tonight?" Kiaria asks her playfully.

"Oh, I know exactly what I'm wearing tonight." Arizona replies, then asks, "Are you sure you want to do this tonight? We could wait or I could get a sitter."

"No, I want to celebrate with both of you, you're a package deal." She says sweetly.

* * *

"I texted Callie to let her know that you're in town and I'll drop Sofia off late tomorrow." Arizona says as they drive downtown to the hotel.

"She's going to blow up your phone asking why I'm not in San Antonio." Kiaria points out, and just then two messages come in from Callie.

"Okay, well you're right. She is asking me why you're not at the game." Arizona says checking her phone at the stop light.

"Want me to respond to her?" Kiaria asks the blonde.

"Oh, wow, do you think we're at that stage in the relationship, where you text with my ex and tell her that you're moving here?" Arizona asks teasing her.

Shrugging, Kiaria says, "We can be."

"Okay, just send her this for now, tell her that you took a job at UW as Director of Sports Medicine. She'll figure out the rest." Arizona points out.

"Okay, done." Kiaria says setting the phone back down in the console.

A few minutes later it buzzes again, Arizona nods for her to open the message.

"It says congrats, I look forward to working with you." Kiaria says laughing.

"Of course she knew you were texting on my phone, you didn't use any smiley faces or exclamation points." Arizona says reading the messages as they wait in line at the hotel parking garage.

* * *

Callie sits on her couch waiting for JJ to pick her up. She's still staring at her phone. If Kiaria is moving here, she and Arizona must be serious. She has so many questions that she wants to ask, but she knows that they are probably going out to celebrate. Now they're celebrating as a little family because Sofia is with them. Tears fall down her face, Arizona has made a family without her. Somehow this whole break up was easier when Callie knew that Arizona was alone, but now the thought of her making a life with someone new is freaking her out. But isn't that what I've been trying to do with JJ, she asks herself?

Just then JJ walks into the house, "Hey I thought you were going to come out when I pulled up, I texted you?" She says, then realizing Callie's upset she comes and sits down beside her. "What's going on?" JJ asks putting her arms around her.

"Uh, nothing. I just had a bad outcome today and uh, just found out." Callie says brushing it off. The last thing she wants is to go to ruin the night for JJ, by telling her about this.

"Oh, are you sure that you want to go out, we could just watch the game here. Your TV is probably better than Jamie's." JJ offers.

"Really? You'd be okay with us just staying here and watching the game?" Callie asks surprised.

"Yeah, I mean my friends want to meet you and everything, but that doesn't have to happen tonight." JJ replies.

"Well, it's time for me to meet them, so let's go." Callie says, "Just let me freshen up first," she says kissing her lightly and then getting up to go to her bedroom.

Taking a deep breath, Callie splashes cold water on her face and pats it dry. Then touches up her eyeliner and reapplies her make up quickly.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go!" She says walking back out to where JJ is waiting.

* * *

In the hotel room, Sofia is excited. The suite is almost as big as their apartment and she's enthralled by the floor to ceiling windows and the view of the harbor. "Momma I think I see a whale!" she says excitedly.

"Sofia, you're right. That is a whale and look there are two little ones beside the big one." Kiaria points out, squatting down beside her.

"Sofia, baby, come here so I can braid your hair." Arizona calls to her daughter from the bedroom.

"Momma come see the whales!" Sofia says running back to the bedroom and flinging open the curtains. "Kiaria where did they go?" She asks worried.

"Give them a minute Sof, they're swimming this way." She says laughing at how excited she is about the whales. "Wow you look gorgeous!" She says when Arizona steps out of the bathroom with a black cocktail dress and her hair braided and wrapped around her head.

"Thank you, you look pretty amazing yourself." She counters, her blue eyes twinkling with happiness as she sees the two of them in the chair waiting to see the whales again.

Kiaria holds out her hand and at first Arizona is confused, then she realizes that she's asking for the hairbrush. So she hands it to her and watches as she carefully brushes and braids her daughter's hair so that it looks like Arizona's.

"Perfect. I've never seen you wear braids, I didn't know you knew how to do that." Arizona replies.

"I've been braiding hair since my first road trip, I don't think you can play a women's team sport and not learn how to braid hair, it's one of the few things you do on the team bus without getting into trouble." She says laughing.

"Well, she rarely lets anyone braid her hair but me, it makes Callie crazy." Arizona replies in awe of her daughter's openness to her girlfriend. Wanting to test her powers, Arizona hands her the shoes that she wants Sofia to wear, just to see if she'll wear them if Kiaria asks her to.

"Hey Sof, let's get your shoes on." Kiaria says, realizing what the blonde is up to.

Still focused on the harbor waiting for the whales to appear, Sofia doesn't even pay attention to which shoes are going on her feet. "Momma, look! There's the momma whale and her two babies." She says loudly pointing out the window.

"Wow, that's really awesome Sofia." Arizona says still watching her two girls in the chair together.

* * *

Callie and JJ enter the house and quickly Callie is glad that she came as she meets JJ's friends.

"Hey, JJ did you hear that Dr Jordon is moving to Seattle? I bet Jessie is pissed." Jamie tells her friend.

"No, I hadn't heard that." JJ says looking over at her girlfriend, not people know that Callie's ex is dating Jess' ex.

"Uh, I just heard that she got a job at U-Dub, Director of Sports Medicine." Another woman chips in.

"Well, I wonder why she's relocating here now. Are she and Jess getting back together?" Another asks.

Finally JJ realizes what's going on with Callie, she had probably just found out and was having a minor freak out. So JJ decides to pipe up, "No Jordon's dating Callie's ex, not Jess."

Callie freezes, damn JJ for bringing that up. Callie finishes her drink and heads to the kitchen for another one.

"Is that the 'bad' outcome you were upset about earlier?" JJ asks following her.

"JJ, we're not doing this here." Callie says firmly. "Can we just talk about this later?"

"I thought we were in a really good place Cal..." JJ says confused.

"We are, but I was just surprised by this news. That's all it is. I don't think it's unusual to be surprised about this type of news." Callie replies defensively. "And I'm here with you to meet your friends, JJ. You gave me an easy out, but I'm here with you. So can please just enjoy the party." Callie says going to her and kissing her lightly on the lips.

Wrapping her arms around her, JJ pulls her in to deepen the kiss. And Callie stiffens.

"Just what I thought you'd do..." JJ says storming out of the kitchen.

Not wanting to make a scene, Callie goes over to her purse and pulls out her phone and calls for a cab. She just needs to get out of here and go home, she needs to think.

* * *

Knocking on the door, Callie knows that she should have called first but she thought she was just going to go home, next thing she knows she gives out a different address.

"Callie? Is everything alright?" Meredith asks answering the door with Ellis on her hip.

"No, no it's not. Can I come in?" She asks.

"Of course, I was just going to put the baby down. There's wine in the kitchen, or tequila if you need it. I'll be right back." Meredith says a little concerned about her friend.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: As always, awesome reviews! Thank you guys for following this one and I love the speculation! I will admit that I haven't decided what's going to happen yet and I'm tempted to get them back together because well Calzona, but at the same time, it's not realistic. They are broken and they don't work and they need to move on, so we can move on!**_

* * *

Meredith returns to the kitchen and Callie has a glass of wine in front of her.

"No tequila?" She observes, "Okay so what's going on? She asks curiously.

"I just had a fight with JJ and I need some perspective." Callie begins.

"Okay, what was the fight about?" Meredith asks.

"I was upset today and I lied to her about why. But I only did that because we were headed out to a party and I knew that if I told her why, she would be upset and it would ruin the night." Callie blurts out.

"So why were you upset?" Meredith asks.

"Arizona called to say that she and Sofia were going to stay in a hotel downtown with Kiaria because she was in town. So I asked why and found out that she just took a job at U-Dub and is moving here. So you know, I freaked out a little bit and that's when JJ showed up. I just told her that I had just been notified of a bad outcome and she was really sweet, offered to stay home instead of going to the party, which of course made me feel worse." Callie explains, "I thought if we went to the party, I could just put it behind me, but then her friends all know Kiaria's ex, so it turned out to be a topic of conversation and then JJ told them that Kiaria is moving here to be with her new girlfriend, my ex and it pissed me off. She didn't need to provide that information."

"Callie, you've been dating JJ for almost six months, I thought you were moving on?" Meredith replies, then adds, "And Arizona and Kiaria have known each other a long time, so even if this seems sudden, it's not unexpected that they would want to be in the same town."

"I know, but I guess that I didn't realize that Arizona had really moved on. She and Kiaria are practically a family now. It's only a matter of time before they are all living together and Sofia really likes Kiaria." Callie says freaking out again.

"But I thought you said that JJ and Sofia were getting along well. So you and JJ and Sofia are almost a family now too." Meredith points out.

"It's not the same." Callie replies reaching for the tequila.

Covering her hand on the bottle, Meredith asks, "Callie talk to me, you obviously wanted to, since you came here by cab."

Closing her eyes, Callie takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "Mere, I've spent two years dating people, while Arizona didn't date anyone, then her ex visits and boom, she's in love and living happily ever after. What the hell is that about?" She asks angrily.

"Wait, how do you know that she's in love?" Meredith asks.

"Uh, well isn't that obvious?" Callie asks.

"Maybe she's just trying to move on because you are." Meredith points out.

* * *

"What do you think about getting a place down here on the water together? Sofia loves the harbor, wouldn't it be amazing to get a condo with a view of it?" Kiaria asks Arizona that night as they lay in bed together.

Looking over at the gorgeous woman beside her, Arizona can't help but be amazed at the depth of her commitment to this relationship. "You're all in, aren't you?" She says softly.

"I know that you're not quite there yet, but I am definitely all in. Arizona, I am in love with you and your daughter and I want to share everything with you both." Kiaria says staring into sapphire blue eyes.

"It's not that I'm not there, I'm afraid of it. I've been there and it got all fucked up. I don't think I can handle losing you like I did Callie," she admits tearfully. "I gave up so much to be with her and then lost so much of myself in the process." Arizona explains, "I'm afraid that you're making the same mistakes that I made."

Lifting up the blonde's face gently, Kiaria kisses her softly, "I love you," she whispers thickly.

The blonde responds by deepening the kiss and moving on top of her. "I love you too," she says "let me show you how much."

* * *

"She's still sitting by the window waiting for the whales to swim by. Have you given any more thought to us looking at places down here?" Kiaria asks Arizona the next morning.

Smiling as she watches Sofia at the window and then spots the breakfast laid at on the table and the beautiful woman sitting there waiting for her, Arizona's heart is very full. This is enough, this is more than enough, she thinks.

"Wow," she says sitting down and giving Kiaria a light kiss. Then turning to Sofia, she says, "Sweetheart, you need to come over and eat breakfast, please, the whales are probably off eating breakfast too." She adds.

"Momma, what do whales eat for breakfast?" Sofia asks.

"You walked right into that one." Kiaria remarks.

"Uh, fish. I think they eat fish for breakfast, but I'll tell you what, we'll go the aquarium this weekend and find out. Okay?"

"Can Mami and JJ go too? I want to show them the whales." Sofia asks.

"Sure, we can ask them, but they might have other plans." Arizona reminds her.

"Do I have to go to school today? Can't I stay here with Kiaria?" Sofia asks climbing up into Arizona's lap and sweetly curling a long blonde lock around her finger.

Smiling, Arizona knows what her daughter is doing. "Honey, the whales live in the harbor, so we can see them anytime. And Kiaria is moving to Seattle, so you'll see her more too. I think you should go to school today, okay?"

"Okay," Sofia replies. Then turning to Kiaria, she asks her, "Will you live with us when you move here?"

"Sofia, I think it's time for you to get ready for school." Arizona says, untangling her hair from the little girl's fingers.

"Arizona wait, Sofia, I do want to live with you and your Momma, but she and I need to figure it out, okay?" Kiaria explains to the little girl.

"Momma, I want us to live with Kiaria! Can we?" Sofia asks pleading dramatically.

"We'll see baby, but right now you need to get dressed for school." Arizona replies, looking over at Kiaria shaking her head. "You really want this?" She asks her.

"More than anything." Kiaria replies.

* * *

"How was your evening?" Jo asks Arizona later that morning.

"It was really amazing and Sofia was perfect, it was her first time in a restaurant like that." Arizona explains.

"So why is Kiaria in town, isn't her team in the playoffs in Houston?" Jo asks.

"She just took a job at U of W, Director of Sports Medicine." Arizona replies.

"Wow, she's moving here already?" Jo blurts out.

"We've know each other a long time, Jo. It's not like we're strangers who don't know each other." Arizona says defensively.

"Your girlfriend is moving to Seattle?" Alex asks joining the conversation.

"She just got a job at U of W, and yes, she's moving here." Arizona replies.

"I think it's great. You guys gonna shack up now or what?" He asks.

"Alex! They've only dated a few months," Jo says hitting him on the arm, then to Arizona she asks, "Are you?"

"I don't know. She asked, but I don't know. What if she's just got this fantasy of having a family and then we move in together and the reality of it is too much? Sofia would be crushed, she really likes her." Arizona replies to her friends.

"Dude, you didn't want kids or a family until you met Torres." Alex points out, "She's not going to change her mind. She'd be crazy if she didn't want to be with you and Sofia, you guys are awesome." He says smiling and clapping her on the shoulder, "Now come on, we've got a consult."

As Alex and Arizona enter the patient's room, Edwards greets them and quickly outlines the case. "Charlene Foster is a twelve year old girl, her parents brought her to the ER this morning because she's been sneezing for a week. She can't sleep and can barely eat due to the near constant sneezing. They've taken her to the family doctor, who referred her to an ENT, who sent her to an allergist. So far nothing has helped her, so they brought her in to the ER."

"What tests were ran in the ER?" Arizona asks taking the chart from Edwards.

"Head CT, MRI and EEG, full blood panel with a tox panel and a UA." Edwards recites from memory.

"Has neurology been consulted?" Karev asks.

"Uh, Norris was on call and he said the tests were inconclusive for any neurological issues." Edwards replies.

"Page, Dr Shepherd. I want a second opinion." Arizona replies, moving to the bed side to examine the girl.

* * *

In the lounge, Arizona, Alex and Amelia are reviewing the case when Meredith and Callie enter the room with their lunches and sit down on the couch.

Meredith looks over to Callie nervously, after last night, she's not sure where her friend's head is in relation to her ex.

Arizona glances up and nods to Callie, but continues listening to Amelia's point, the tests were inconclusive because the girl was sneezing and the scans are bad. "We need to sedate her and try them again. I need clear views." Amelia points out.

"Okay, let's see what we can do to sedate her to interrupt the sneezing long enough to get the scan done." Alex says as he and Amelia stand up to leave.

"Let me know how it turns out," Arizona replies, "I need to grab lunch before my afternoon surgery." She adds.

They leave and she goes to the refrigerator and pulls out a yogurt and a banana and sits back down at the table.

Meredith looks over and then she decides to leave them alone, so she says, "Callie my labs are back, I'll have to grab lunch later. Will you put this in the fridge for me?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure, go." She says nervously looking at her friend. Meredith gestures for her to go over to the blonde now.

Getting up slowly, Callie takes Meredith's lunch and puts it in the fridge. "Uh, so how did it go last night?" she asks.

"Sofia did great. She was a pro at the restaurant, oh and she's now fixated on whales. We have multiple aquarium visits in our future." Arizona says smiling.

"Oh, how did that happen?" Callie asks confused.

"The hotel room overlooked the harbor and we saw whales, there was a momma whale and two babies." Arizona explains.

"Ah," Callie replies.

"Hey bring your lunch over here and eat with me." Arizona says casually, flashing a friendly smile. "So how was your party? Who won the game?"

"I don't know who won the game, and the party was fine, but I left early." Callie replies.

"Oh, do you want to talk about it?" Arizona asks, "You know we can talk about this stuff, we're friends now, right?"

"Right, well JJ and I got into it because her friends were talking about why Kiaria was moving to Seattle. Her friends are all friends with Jessie." Callie explains.

"Oh god, that had to be weird Callie." Arizona remarks.

"It was, but then JJ told them Dr Jordon was moving here to be with you and I didn't think she needed to say that. It wasn't her place to tell people who Kiaria's dating." Callie explains further.

"Well, it's not exactly a secret though Callie. I guess I don't understand why that would upset you." Arizona replies concerned.

"I'm just not comfortable with you and your girlfriend being a topic of idle gossip and speculation at a party." Callie says defensively.

"Okay, I get that. So what happened with JJ? Did you just leave the party?" Arizona asks.

"No, I left the room and she followed me. I tried to apologize, but she's got it in her head that I'm not really into her. She, uh, told me that she's in love with me, but I haven't said it back." Callie explains.

"Oh, yikes. But I thought things were going really good and the way Sofia talks, I kind of thought she'd be moving in soon." Arizona replies.

"Yeah, I've really tried to make this work, but it's not. I don't know if it's because she's so much younger or if I'm just not ready for this again." Callie confesses.

Arizona looks down at her lunch, this is probably not a good time to talk with her ex about Kiaria wanting them to live together with Sofia.

"Well, this is awkward. I'm talking about my breakup and your girl is relocating for you." Callie says acknowledging the elephant in the room.

"Uh, yeah. She really surprised me. I didn't even know that she was interviewing here. I mean we had talked about it, but it was a future thing." Arizona says carefully.

"Well, she obviously wants a future with you." Callie points out.

"I'm sorry that your relationship isn't working out. You deserve to be happy Calliope." Arizona says reaching over and squeezing her hand.

"I just don't know what I'm doing lately." She says running a hand through her hair, "But I'm happy for you. Kiaria is great and Sofia loves her. You two make a great couple." She adds.

"What does that really mean? Make a great couple?" Arizona asks distractedly.

"What do you not think that you two make a great couple?" Callie asks confused.

"It's just that we've always been great together, we were like you and Mark, actually." Arizona admits. "Callie, if I hadn't of come back from Africa, would you and Mark have raised Sofia together, like married and everything?"

"I'm not sure. You were here when I found out, so I never even considered it." Callie explains. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Arizona replies smiling at her.

"Are you in love with Kiaria?" Callie asks, then quickly adds, "I'm only asking because you just said that the two of you were like me and Mark, but I was never in love with Mark."

Considering the question and who asked it, Arizona takes a moment, then answers, "I think so. It's confusing though because we're so comfortable together, but I do feel things for her that I never did before. So yes, I think that I am falling in love with her." She admits.


	9. Chapter 9

Exiting the OR, Arizona checks her phone and is happy to see messages from Kiaria, scrolling through them, she sees that her girlfriend has had a busy day. Sending a quick message to let her know that she just got out of surgery, she slips the phone back into her pocket and heads out to recovery to give the interns her post op instructions.

"Hey, you've had quite the day." Arizona says when she finally gets a chance to call her girlfriend.

"I have." Kiaria agrees, "So what do you think about lunch tomorrow and looking at a condo?"

"I think we should talk about it tonight." Arizona replies.

"Okay, but is there something wrong?" Kiaria asks, noticing that Arizona's response is a little flat.

"Not really. It's just that I saw Callie today at lunch and we talked, she and JJ broke up last night." Arizona explains.

"Uh, okay." Kiaria replies, "I'm sorry about the timing, do you want to wait on this?"

"No, no let's just talk tonight. It's fine." Arizona replies.

* * *

"Did you talk with Arizona?" Meredith asks when she sees Callie at the end of the day.

"Yes, we talked. She and Kiaria are happy together. I need to stay out of it and find my own happiness. I'm the one who wanted to be free, so I need to do that and be free." Callie reminds herself.

"Are you telling me or yourself?" Meredith asks sarcastically.

"I just need to get my daughter and go home." Callie says tiredly as they approach the daycare to see Arizona and Kiaria there with Sofia. "Perfect." She says.

"I'll go in first, wait here." Meredith says stepping around her.

"Hey, I hear congratulations are in order Dr Jordon." Meredith says entering the room, as Bailey rushes over to her.

"Yes, thank you, Dr Grey. Is this your son?" Kiaria asks as Meredith picks him up.

"Yes, and I'm Meredith, over there is my oldest daughter, Zola helping to get her little sister Ellis ready to go home." Meredith says proudly watching Zola put the baby's things in the bag.

"Well, three beautiful kids and you're a surgeon, I admire you already." Kiaria replies, stopping herself as Arizona gives her a look.

"Meredith just got promoted to Chief of General Surgery actually," Arizona adds.

"So congratulations are in order for you too." Kiaria says smiling, "Wait, so how many Chiefs here are women? I met Shepherd, she's chief of Neuro, Torres is Chief of Ortho. Oh and didn't a woman just get promoted to Chief?"

"We own the hospital, what can we say." Meredith says nudging shoulders with Arizona.

Beaming Arizona smiles back at her, but before she can respond, Callie comes up from behind them and adds, "Its true, we do own the hospital," Callie points out as she walks up and joins the conversation, "Miranda Bailey and I were interns together and now she's Chief of Surgery; we also have Maggie Pierce as Chief of Cardio and Arizona as Chief of Peds and Fetal Medicine."

"Well, it sounds like an exciting time to move to Seattle." Kiaria says excitedly looking around at the three successful women.

"Mami, can I stay at Zola's tonight?" Sofia asks taking Callie's hand and looking up at her with soulful eyes..

Meredith looks over at Callie and knows that she's not up for being alone tonight, so she says, "Hey, why don't you both come over tonight and you can cook us dinner!"

"Oh, what an offer," Callie says smiling at her. "Let's get the kids in our cars and we can discuss it." Then to Kiaria she adds, "Congrats again on the job, we should talk about a fellowship program. I need better residents."

"You're still pissed that I got Edwards and Wilson?" Arizona asks her.

"Wilson is built for Ortho, I'll get her back!" Callie says over her shoulder.

Watching them leave with all the kids, Arizona laughs.

Kiaria reaches over to touch her shoulder, "Oh what was the look for with Meredith?"

"I wasn't sure if you remembered that she's a widow, I just didn't want you to ask about her husband." Arizona explains.

"Oh god, thank you. I was going to. Wow, nice save Dr Robbins." She says smiling at her.

"I'm awesome." Arizona admits playfully.

"You are, now let's go be awesome together." Kiaria says pulling her to her and kissing her against the wall.

"Hmm, I could get used to this." Arizona says, pulling back slowly.

"Used to what?" she asks.

"Used to ending my day with you." Arizona replies, kissing her lightly one more time, before pulling away to walk out to the car.

* * *

"Okay, so are you going to come over? I was just kidding about you cooking for us, it's Amelia's turn to cook tonight." Meredith says as they walk out to the car.

"If you're sure she won't mind, I'd like to come over. Please promise me that we don't have to talk about JJ or Arizona or Kiaria. I need a night off from it." Callie exclaims.

"Oh don't worry about that, Maggie had an overnight guest last night, so we have plenty to talk about at dinner." Meredith replies.

"Seriously? Who was it? Anyone we know?" Callie asks curious.

"Oh yeah, she hooked up with the hot new intern." Meredith replies shutting the passenger door and opening up the driver's side.

"Okay, well I can't wait to hear the details. I'll be over in an hour with the girls." Callie says as Meredith gets in her car to leave with Bailey and Ellis.

As Callie starts to pull away, she spots Arizona and Kiaria leaving the building arm in arm. Kiaria opens the car door for her and then bends in and gives her a quick kiss before shutting the door.

It's a bittersweet moment for Callie, because she's happy for Arizona, but angry that it's not her making her happy.

Putting her sunglasses on, Callie drives off, listening to the girls chatter about what movie they're going to watch tonight.

* * *

"Would you be disappointed if we didn't go out tonight? I kind of want you to myself tonight." Kiaria says as they pull away from the parking lot.

"Not at all. We can get take out from that Thai place down the street from my place, I'll call now and order." Arizona says taking her phone out of her bag.

"Okay, that sounds good," Kiaria says turning to smile at the blonde. Then she asks, "So do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Arizona says after she orders their food.

"Talk about why Callie and JJ breaking up bothered you?" Kiaria replies.

"I just hate seeing her upset, although it's nice that I wasn't the cause of it this time." Arizona points out, "And I'm happy so I want her to find happiness. We both deserve to be happy. Don't you feel that way towards Jessie?"

"Actually, I don't. She's been a total ass to me and now that she knows about us, I don't see that changing anytime soon." Kiaria admits.

"I'm glad that you and Callie get along, it makes everything easier, especially with Sofia. Thank you for that." Arizona says sincerely.

"Okay, well that makes me feel better. Especially since Callie and I will be working together through the Sports Medicine program, she's one of the best orthopedic surgeons on this coast and I'd love to develop a real partnership with her and Grey-Sloan and the University Med School." Kiaria remarks.

* * *

"Where's Maggie?" Meredith asks Amelia when she enters the kitchen.

"She texted and said that she was working late." Amelia says raising her eyebrows as if she doesn't believe it.

"I bet she's going to try to avoid us," Meredith admits laughing about it.

"Where's Zola?" Amelia asks noticing her missing niece.

"Oh, she and Sofia went with Callie. I hope you don't mind, but I invited Callie and Sofia to dinner tonight. Callie and JJ broke up and she needs a distraction, so don't ask her about it or say anything about Arizona and Kiaria." Meredith explains to her sister-in-law.

"Okay, okay. I've got it. Oh wait, Arizona and I did have an interesting case today though. A twelve year old girl with repetitive sneezing." Amelia replies.

"Did you figure it out?" Meredith asks, dipping a piece of bread into the Alfredo sauce.

"We had to sedate her to get the MRI and CT done. But get this, her body stopped sneezing, but her brain continued to spasm. So, I'm still working on it. Hey, you should come by tomorrow and look it over, it's really an interesting case." Amelia suggests.

"Okay, I'd love to see those scans." Meredith replies.

"Hey, we're here." Callie calls out from the front room. "Oh dinner smells great." She says entering the kitchen.

"Girls, go wash up and help me set the table." Meredith says as they enter the room behind Callie.

"But Mom..." Zola begins to protest.

"Zola, help set the table is all I'm asking, after dinner you're free to go watch whatever you want on the TV in my bedroom." Meredith negotiates with her daughter.

The two girls look at each other and run upstairs to wash up.

"Nice negotiation, Mer." Callie replies as Amelia hands her a glass of wine. Then noticing that the other sister is missing, Callie asks, "Where's Maggie?".

"Oh she's avoiding us." Amelia replies, "With good reason, too."

"I really thought that was you last night, I still can't believe it was Maggie." Meredith says taking a sip of Callie's wine.

"Get your own glass, Mama needs this tonight, all of it. Hell, I may be sleeping on your couch tonight." Callie says taking the open bottle of wine with her as she moves around the counter.

"You should have seen DeLuca's face when he was sneaking out of her room this morning. I think he had just realized that not only had he slept with the Chief of Cardio, he was sneaking out of the Chief of General Surgery's house and then ran into the Chief of Neurology..." Amelia says delighted at the memory.

"Poor guy," Callie says, "Meredith, you should mentor him. He's already following in your footsteps."

"Ha ha, Torres. I heard that he's staying in one of the on-call rooms, so maybe you should mentor him on how to live in the hospital undetected." Meredith retorts.

Glaring at her, Callie takes a big sip of her wine.

"Wait, you lived in the hospital? When you were a resident?" Amelia asks.

"After fourth year, my roommate kicked me out and I was too busy to find a place, I had just been appointed Chief Resident and I was practically running Ortho at that point." Callie explains.

"Then she married George and moved in here for a hot minute." Meredith says laughing.

"Shut it Mer," Callie says glaring at her again, "We're not going down memory lane tonight."

Zola and Sofia enter the kitchen and Meredith instructs them on how to set the table while Callie and Amelia finish dinner.

* * *

"Okay, so what do you bet, Maggie shows up in the next thirty minutes." Amelia says from her spot on the floor.

"Let's see it's almost ten, I think she's not coming home. Maybe they got smart and shacked up in an on-call room tonight." Meredith replies.

"My bet is that she's at Joe's right now trying to decide what to do and he's probably watching her from across the room, nervous, trying to decide if he should approach her or leave her alone." Callie suggests.

"Okay, I like yours better." Amelia says laughing.

"I'm going to go tell the girls to go to bed or we'll never get them up in the morning." Meredith says getting up from the floor.

"Let me know if you need help." Callie says from the couch.

"If you want I can drive you home. You don't have to sleep on this couch." Amelia offers.

"I don't know if I want to be home alone tonight." Callie admits.

"Oh right, I get that." Amelia remarks.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Callie asks looking over at the brunette.

"Mer told me about JJ, I'm sorry Cal." Amelia explains.

"How are you and Owen?" Callie asks, suddenly remembering their last conversation.

"You know we went out on a date last night and it was fifty shades of awkward." Amelia says sarcastically.

"Oh my god, really?" Callie asks.

"He drank too much, I had to drive him home. Then he got all handsy with me and I just wasn't feeling it, so I called a cab and came home." She explains.

"Ouch, so did you spend today avoiding him?" Callie asks.

"Of course I did. It helped that I got the new peds case, I hid up there most of the day." She replies.

"Oh the sneezing girl, you guys were talking about at lunch. Did you figure it out yet?" Callie asks.

"Not yet, but I asked Meredith to look at the scans with me tomorrow. I'm close, I just know it." She says confidently.

Just then the door opens and Maggie stands there a minute, listening to see if anyone is up. Callie and Amelia trade glances and stay silent.

"Hey," Amelia says as soon as she puts her foot on the first step.

"I'm not talking about it." Maggie says continuing up the stairs.

"He's hot as hell, nothing to be ashamed of." Callie calls out to her.

"Oh god, she told you?" Maggie stops and comes back down the stairs to confront Amelia. "Why are you enjoying this so much?" She asks her.

"Because you're making me look like the normal one and trust me, I've never been the normal one." Amelia says sarcastically.

"But I am the normal one." Maggie says protesting.

"Hey all I'm saying is that my inappropriate sexual relationship at work is at least with another department head. You're the one screwing the first year intern." Amelia says laughing again.

"It was a one time thing." Maggie says frustrated.

"That's good, because otherwise we'll have to have you do that relationship paperwork," Callie points out.

"No, no, there is no relationship. It was just a one time thing." Maggie says storming back up the stairs.

"Shhh, Meredith says on the landing, I can hear you guys up here." She says as Maggie comes toward her. "Do you need anything? Are you sure that you're alright?"

"I'm fine. I just need to get some sleep." Maggie says brushing past her sister on the landing.

"There are fresh sheets in the hall closet." Meredith says as she passes.


	10. Chapter 10

"Callie just come upstairs and sleep with me, you don't have to sleep on the couch." Meredith says, yawning.

Looking over at Amelia, Callie asks, "Are you still up for taking me home?"

"Uh sure, let me grab my purse and I'll run you home." Amelia replies.

"Wait, it's late and Callie has a guest room. Why don't you just stay over, so she's not alone tonight?" Meredith suggests to Amelia.

"Mer, that's not necessary. I"m fine." Callie says protesting.

"Torres, it's not a big deal. Let me grab my stuff." Amelia replies.

"Thanks for doing this." Callie says in the car on the way over.

"No problem, it gets me out of kid duty in the morning. What time do you start tomorrow?" Amelia asks.

"I was planning on eight, you?" Callie asks.

"Eight works for me." Amelia replies.

"You know we haven't really spent much time together outside of work and Meredith. How are you doing?" The brunette asks.

"Its been good, being around the kids helps. But damn I miss him so much." Amelia replies, then adds "Some days more than others, you know."

"I can only imagine." Callie says softly. "You know I need to get the Wounded Warrior project back on track, you should come on board, the neuro from the VA is spread too thin and is never available. Plus you'd get to finish what Derek started." She adds.

Pulling into the brunette's driveway, Amelia turns to look at her and Callie realizes that she's got tears running down her face. "Oh god, Amelia I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..." Callie blurts out, then pulls her in for a hug.

"Torres, it's fine." Amelia says gently extracting herself from the embrace. "Look, I would really like to work on the project for all of those reasons. Thank you for asking."

Still leaning over the center into the other woman's space, Callie nods. "Okay, then we can start tomorrow."

They both sit for a minute, considering the other. Then Callie nervously leans back in her seat.

"Uh, we should go in." Amelia replies opening up her car door.

"Right, inside. Let's go inside." Callie repeats. Holy crap, what was that? Did I just almost make a move on Amelia Shepherd. Oh god, I am sad and lonely trolling my friends for comfort sex, she thinks. Then standing in front of her door, realizes that she doesn't have keys.

Amelia steps up behind her and reaches around and unlocks the door. Callie turns to thank her and their faces are inches apart again. She licks her lips nervously and then remembers that she's not doing this, so she pushes the door open and turns back around.

"Okay, just make yourself at home. Mi casa es su casa." Callie says lightly. "The guest room is down the hall, it has it's own bathroom. I'll set up the coffee now, so if you get up first, just hit the button."

"Sounds good." Amelia says glancing around the room. "Okay, so I'm going to check out the room." She adds awkwardly.

Callie shakes her head and begins setting up the coffee pot. "I need to get it together. Derek's little sister isn't even interested in women," she mumbles to herself.

In the guest room, Amelia decides to strip down and grab a quick shower, the door pops open and Callie says, "There are extra towels in the..." looking up she sees a naked Amelia reaching into the closet for a fresh towel. "Uh, you found them." Callie says turning her head.

Amelia turns around and laughs. Callie is all shades of embarrassed. "I did," she replies.

"Okay, well good night." Callie stammers and closes the door.

* * *

"Torres?" Amelia knocks lightly on the door. It's after seven and she's surprised that Callie's not up yet. She's debated for the last 15 minutes whether to knock or not. Getting no response, Amelia opens the door. Callie is sleeping soundly with her mask on. "Callie!" Amelia says again, this time she flinches and takes the mask off. Then looks at the clock and sits up suddenly, pulls out ear plugs and says, "crap, sorry. I didn't realize that I didn't change the volume on the alarm, I slept through it." she explains swinging out of bed in her nightgown.

"Okay, well mystery solved. I'll just go wait in the kitchen." Amelia says a little embarrassed to be thinking what she's thinking about Callie Torres.

In the shower, Callie keeps thinking about last night and now this morning, Amelia totally checked her out. Thank god, I wasn't wearing sweats, Callie thinks, then reminds herself of what she was thinking about when she put that nightgown on last night.

* * *

On the drive in to the hospital, Callie and Amelia decide to have a working lunch to review the project and put together a schedule to get Amelia up to speed on each of the patients.

Pulling into the lot, Callie spots Kiaria dropping off Arizona. Amelia follows her eyes and notices her watching them. The two are still talking when Callie and Amelia walk past them.

Arizona notices them and then realizes that Callie doesn't have Sofia with her. "Callie? Where's Sofia?"

"She stayed at Meredith's last night." Callie replies, "She's dropping them off at school."

"Oh," Arizona says disappointed.

"I'm sorry. I guess I should have told you. Is there a problem?" Callie asks.

"No, it's just we have appointments later and I may not get back in time to see her." Arizona explains.

"You can always stop by the house, just call and let me know." Callie replies, then she realizes that Amelia is still there standing beside her. She looks over at her and says, "We need to get going."

* * *

"Okay, that was weird. Why would Callie and Amelia be coming to work together?" Arizona asks turning back to Kiaria.

"I have no idea." Kiaria replies, then reaches over and tips the blonde's face up to her and kisses her lightly.

"Hmm," Arizona replies, "The only thing better than ending my day with you, is starting my day with you."

"I would have to agree." Kiaria remarks.

"Jeez, you guys, right in front of the door?" Alex says sticking his face right in the window and laughing at them.

"Okay, I should go to work now, before there is more heckling." Arizona says pulling away. "I'll see you at 1 o'clock."

* * *

In her office, Callie is fidgeting. Usually this is something that she would talk with Meredith about, but she can't since it's Amelia. "Damn, I wish Mark were here." She says out loud.

In the locker room, Amelia is changing clothes when Arizona walks in. "Hey," the blonde says. "Is everything alright with Callie?"

"Oh yeah, she's fine. She was at the house last night for dinner and she and Meredith drank wine all night. I drove her home." Amelia explains.

"And you stayed over?" Arizona asks bluntly.

"Uh, yeah. It was late. I stayed in the guest room," she points out to Arizona.

"Oh right, of course. I'm sorry. I just didn't realize that you were friends like that."

"We're going to start working together on the Warrior project, I'm going to take over Derek's project." Amelia explains.

"Wow, that's awesome. I guess that I'll be seeing you two together a lot more then," she remarks.

"Yeah, you will." Amelia agrees. "So how are things with Kiaria going?"

"Super. We're looking at condos today. She wants to buy one downtown with a view of the harbor." Arizona replies.

"Nice, so are you moving in with her?" Amelia asks.

"I want to, but I haven't talked with Callie about it. Yesterday didn't seem like a good time, since she and JJ had just broken up." The blonde explains.

"It's not like she doesn't expect it. Just tell her, she'll be fine." Amelia advises.

"So you're the Callie expert now?" Arizona asks sarcastically.

"Arizona, she's over at our house all the time. She tells Meredith everything, that's all it is." Amelia says sensing her friend is a little jealous.

"Of course, I'm just feeling left out, I guess." She says shaking her head to clear it. But still there was something almost protective about Amelia towards Callie, Arizona sensed it in the parking lot earlier.

* * *

"Do you have a minute?" Arizona asks, sticking her head into Callie's lab later that morning.

"Sure, what's up?" Callie replies glancing up at her and then back down to finish her notation.

"I just wanted to let you know that Kiaria is looking at condos, well, we are looking at condos, um, together." Arizona explains a little nervously.

"Okay," Callie replies. Then the meaning of it sinks in and she stops what she's doing and looks up at her. "I'm happy for you, Arizona."

"You are?" Arizona asks, stepping into the lab and leaning against the door.

"Of course, the whole point of us breaking up was that we could move on and be happy. So yes, if you're happy with Kiaria, and you definitely appear to be, then I'm happy for both of you." Callie explains.

"Wow, I just didn't expect this from you. Thank you Calliope, this means a lot to me." Arizona replies, unable to suppress a big smile of appreciation.

They look at each other a long minute, then Arizona breaks the spell, "Um, so Amelia tells me you've asked her to join the Wounded Warrior project?"

"Uh, yeah. I just asked her last night. The neuro from the VA is impossible to work with. I only asked him to take over because I didn't think I could ask her so soon after Derek died, but now seems like a good time. Plus, I have lot's of free time right now to spend getting her up to speed on it. Speaking of which, she'll be here soon and I'm not ready." Callie explains.

"Okay, well I've got to change and meet Kiaria. Let's talk more soon." Arizona says before leaving.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: okay I'm dialing back on the Amelia/Callie's story, message received...**_

* * *

"The view is stunning." Arizona says as they walk through the first property.

"Can you see yourself living here?" Kiaria whispers into her ear.

"I don't think that I would ever get used to having this view every day."She replies.

"Ladies, would you like to see the master bedroom?" The realtor asks.

As they walk through the property, Arizona realizes that there are very few modifications needed for her, even the bathroom is already updated with an over-sized shower with built in seating and grab bars. Mostly hard flooring or low nap carpeting. Each bedroom has it's own bath and the doorways are wide and the floor plan is open.

"Can you give us a moment?" Arizona asks the realtor, when she suggests that they go tour the building.

"What do you think?" Kiaria asks Arizona as the realtor steps out to the hall.

"Kiaria, this place is amazing. And I noticed that it's already modified for someone like me, so how did you find it?" She asks.

"I have my ways." She says playfully.

"I can't even." Arizona says stunned.

Kiaria takes the blonde's hands and replies, "I looked at it yesterday and I've already made an offer on it. She's just waiting for me to tell her to submit it."

"You did not!" Arizona exclaims.

"I really did. I just needed to make sure that you liked it," she explains.

"I love it." Arizona replies, pulling her to her and kissing her. "Almost as much as I love you." She adds.

* * *

"Torres?" Amelia says trying to get her attention.

"Oh, sorry. I spaced out while I was just waiting for you," Callie explains.

"Are you sure you're up for this today?" Amelia asks.

"Yeah, I'm just a little distracted. Arizona and Kiaria are going to look at condos today." Callie replies.

"Good for them. But it still stings a bit for you, huh?" Amelia asks.

"I think it's worse because JJ and I just broke up. Do you ever feel like everything that you do is wrong? How can I be so accurate as a surgeon and such a mess in my personal life?" Callie asks, covering up her face with her hands.

"I know exactly what you mean. Tell you what, let's plan a night out next week." Amelia suggests.

"You know, that's exactly what I need." Callie says looking up and smiling at her.

"Okay, so now lets go over these sensors that you and Derek designed." Amelia says plopping down in the chair beside her.

* * *

"Have you been tested for this project?" Amelia asks Arizona the next morning at the coffee cart.

"Uh, no. What do you mean?" Arizona asks.

"We have a new prototype for above the knee amputees, but we don't have any right now. Would you be interested?" Amelia asks her excitedly.

"Have you talked to Callie about this Amelia? She and Derek never spoke to me about this project, so I don't know if that's a good idea." She replies nervously.

"Will you let me look at your medical file and maybe run some tests? I know that we can get an exemption from the manufacturer for you to get the prototype, they really want it tested." She explains.

"I'll consider it, but talk to Callie first. We're finally figuring out a friendship and I'll be damned if I let the leg come between us again." Arizona replies.

"Okay, I'll talk to her. But send me your records and I'll get you scheduled for some tests." Amelia says pushing again.

* * *

"Hey can we talk?" Callie asks stopping by Arizona's office later that day.

"Uh, sure." Arizona says turning around and facing her.

Callie enters, closes the door behind her and pulls up a chair.

Arizona looks at her concerned.

"Amelia told me about your conversation this morning. I just need to explain." Callie says looking at her to gauge her reaction. Arizona is listening and her expression is open, so she continues. "Derek and I spoke at length about when to bring this to you, both of us thought that you were an ideal candidate, but we agreed to wait until the prototypes were further along. We didn't want you to suffer through the early stages of development.

"Wait, are you saying that Derek thought I was a candidate for this? How?" Arizona asks confused.

"He said based on your ability to use biofeedback, you would definitely be able to master the sensors." Callie explains.

"Oh." Arizona replies, slowly considering this new information.

"Now, the prototype that Amelia mentioned, she's exactly right. They are going to pull it from our project if we don't test it soon, and Derek and I already secured an exemption for you when we contracted on this project." Callie explains further.

"You did? Callie, I don't know what to say. Are you sure that we should do this? I don't want this to be a step back for us." Arizona says hesitantly.

"Arizona, this prototype is one of the best that I've seen. It's perfect for you, the only reason that I haven't told you about it, is because the neurosurgeon that replaced Derek was struggling to master the sensor placement and I didn't want him to touch you, but now, Amelia is already demonstrating the same level of accuracy that Derek had."

"Calliope, this is a lot to think about. It's basically brain surgery, right?" She asks.

"It is. But tell you what. Come to the lab tomorrow and we'll show you how it works." Callie replies.

"Okay," Arizona replies nervously.

* * *

The rest of day, Arizona is distracted. Walking down the hall, she almost runs right into Kepner.

"Oh, April. Sorry, I didn't see you."

"Arizona, you look stressed out. What's going on?" April asks.

"Come here," She says grabbing her hand and pulling her into the supply closet. "Callie and Amelia want me to join the Wounded Warrior project, they have a prototype that needs tested." She says rapidly.

"That's great, so you're going to do it, right? When do you start?" April asks.

"What do you know about the project?" The blonde asks her friend.

"Jackson is on the project team, so I know that it involves some nerve grafting, sensor implantation in the brain and along the amputation site, as well as a lot of physical therapy. But they are getting amazing results. Their first guy just completed the Seattle Triathlon and qualified for the Ironman."

"Seriously? Oh wow, that's really amazing." Arizona replies, then asks, "Okay, so do I tell Kiaria about the project or wait and see? What if I don't want to do it and she wants me too? Then I'd have her and Callie both pushing me to do it."

"I think it's your decision, but you shouldn't do it without talking with Kiaria." April replies.

"Will you come with me to the lab tomorrow and watch the demonstration?" Arizona asks her friend.

"Of course, just let me know when and I'm there." April says, before checking her pager and heading out.

* * *

"Oh, you're here." Callie says looking up and spotting Arizona and April entering the lab. Callie's a little surprised to see Kepner and not Kiaria.

"We've all had a chance to review your file and we have a list of tests that we'd like to run over the next few days." Amelia says moving forward to meet them.

"If you decide to go forward." Jackson adds, noting the concerned look on the blonde's face.

April puts an arm around the blonde protectively and they walk over to sit at the table.

"Now this is the same presentation that we show all of our participants, when you have questions let us know and we can stop it." Callie says before starting it.

Callie, Amelia and Jackson watch the two women watch the presentation. A couple of times, Callie starts to stop the presentation, but Amelia waves her off. As the presentation ends, Arizona asks them to leave the room and let her talk to April.

"I want to do it. Do you see any reason that I shouldn't do it?" The blonde says rapidly as the others leave the room.

"Uh, well, we need to review their outcomes and evaluate any adverse results to make sure those are risks that you're willing to take on." April replies quickly.

"You're right. And I need to talk to Kiaria about this, she's an ortho, she'll be able to look at it more critically." Arizona replies, "but what if she's too critical? Maybe I should get the tests done first and make sure that I'm a good candidate. She's leaving tomorrow and won't be back for another two weeks. By then I'll have all the information. Maybe I'll wait to tell her." Arizona says talking herself into it.

"Just don't do this without her, Arizona." April cautions her friend.


	12. Chapter 12

"Where have you been?" April asks the next afternoon when she finally sees the blonde.

"I told you I was taking Kiaria to the airport and coming in after lunch, what's up?" Arizona asks her friend.

"Jackson was trying to schedule in for some tests, but he couldn't reach you," she explains.

"Oh, well I should have returned his messages. I'll go see him now and get them rescheduled," she says turning to go.

"Arizona wait, did you talk with Kiaria about it last night?" April asks.

"Uh, no we went out to dinner, dancing and drinks last night instead, she replies.

"Promise me that you'll talk to her about this soon, before you decide." She adds.

"I promise that I'll consider it, but it's my decision. I can't ask her to do this with me. It's too much." Arizona explains.

"You're wrong. She loves you and you don't have to ask her to do this with you. She's already going to do it with you. She's moving here to be with you for crying out loud." April reminds her.

"But don't you get it? That's why I need to do this on my own. Before she moves here, I don't want her to see me broken, look what that did to me and Callie." Arizona reminds her.

"Whoa, wait. Totally different circumstances Arizona. You almost died after the plane crash, this is not to save your life, this is an elective procedure to improve your life and don't you think that she deserves to be a part of that decision?" April counters.

Pausing to consider, she knows that April is right. Despite wanting to do this on her own and spare Kiaria from having to go through it with her, she knows that it's selfish to do it that way. "Okay, I know that you're right. I'll talk to her about it next week, after the tests are done." Arizona promises.

* * *

"Can you Skype tomorrow at 1 pm?" Arizona asks Kiaria a few nights later when they are on the phone together.

"Let me check and see if I can stop packing stuff to do that." She teases her. Then she asks, "Wait, what's up that you want to Skype in the middle of the day?"

"I've got an opportunity to do something amazing and I want to share it with you, but I need to do it at the hospital with Amelia and Callie." She says carefully.

"With Amelia Shepherd and Callie?" Kiaria asks, "What kind of opportunity involves a neurosurgeon and the leading ortho surgeon in the country?" She asks, already guessing that it's a new prosthetic.

"I've agreed to be tested for a next generation prosthetic and now I've passed all of the testing and I need to decide if I am going to do it." She explains.

"Wait, what kind of tests have they done?" Kiaria asks trying to wrap her head around this.

Arizona outlines the tests that she's endured with Jackson, Amelia and Callie.

"It sounds like you've already decided to do it." Kiaria replies, "I don't really know what else to say."

"Kiaria, the sensor implantation, the nerve grafts, these are all serious procedures and they will impact both of our lives, I'm not going to do this unless you're 100 percent in agreement." Arizona states.

"I can't do this Arizona. I won't do it. I will support your decision and I want to know what's going on, but I am not going to say no to this if you want to do it." Kiaria blurts out.

"Wait, wait," Arizona says interrupting her, "I need your help to evaluate this. I don't know if I'm looking at it critically enough because I'm excited by the technology."

"Arizona, if you really wanted my opinion, you would have told me about it before the tests." She points out sadly.

The blonde takes a breath and asks, can we switch to Facetime? I need to see you." She explains.

"Hey," she says shyly as they both take a moment to see each other's face and dial it back a minute.

"You're a hundred percent right that I wanted to do this without you. But hear me out. Okay?" The blonde asks sincerely.

"Okay," Kiaria replies and she has to admit, seeing the blonde makes it easier to trust her.

"A part of me feels like I am asking to much too early in the relationship, so I was tempted to do this without you, but only because I don't want to overwhelm you with this." Arizona explains.

"Arizona, I get that. But I'm in this with you, I'm sorry that I wasn't here for you when you lost your leg, but I'm here for you now and whatever you need to do or want to do, I support it. You should have a prosthetic that's as amazing as you are. And I am thankful that you have an ex like Callie Torres who is passionate and talented enough to make it happen." She adds.

"Wow," Arizona says surprised by her girlfriend's perfect response.

"Now, tell Torres to send me the project data, your tests results, the research parameters and the prototype specifications tomorrow morning. I'll need to review them before the presentation."

* * *

The next day when Arizona arrives at the lab, she hears Callie's voice and then realizes that she's talking to Kiaria already.

"Dr Jordon, I understand your concern, but that risk is negligible, it's not been an issue in any of the previous implants. Just wait for Dr Shepherd to arrive and I'm positive that she can address this." Callie replies, then noticing that Arizona has arrived, she greets her. "Hey, Arizona!" She says turning away from the camera she mouths 'help'.

Smiling, the blonde greets her girlfriend and smiles at her ex, "I see you've had time to review the data," she says to Kiaria.

"Talk to her, I'm going to see what's taking Amelia so long." Callie says stepping out of the lab.

"How long have you two been talking?" Arizona asks.

"About 15 minutes, she was fine until I got to the neuro questions." Kiaria admits. "I had to phone a friend help me evaluate it, but I haven't told her that yet."

"So what do you think so far?" Arizona asks hopefully.

"It's a solid project, the sensor implantation is still concerning though. They've not had consistent results, which may be because of the change in neuro surgeons mid project, but we need to be sure." She explains.

"Wow, you've been busy. Thank you," Arizona replies smiling in relief at her girlfriend.

"Hey, your brain is important to me." She says playfully.

"It's important to me too." Amelia says entering the room. "Okay Dr Jordon, I understand you have some concerns, let's review them." Amelia says sitting down front and center.

* * *

"Whew, that was the most grueling project review that we've had to date." Callie points out.

"Seriously, who did she consult on the neuro portion?" Amelia asks.

"Probably Dr Carson at Hopkins," Arizona informs them.

"Oh, really?" Amelia asks surprised. "Well, I need to re-evaluate the sensors before we implant them again. I don't think Derek missed anything, but it could be that we're missing something in his documentation."

"Okay, so when are you going to schedule my procedures?" Arizona asks excitedly.

Callie and Amelia look at her and laugh. "Arizona, your girlfriend just poked a few holes in our project, we need to do some repairs before we schedule anything with anyone," Amelia replies.


	13. Chapter 13

"What do you think?" Callie asks, entering the lab with dinner.

Amelia has reviewed everything Derek had done and not only has she figured out what the the other neuro guy was doing wrong, she has a few ideas on how to improve Derek's implantation plan. She outlines the changes for Callie and she digs into her Pad Thai.

"This looks really great." Callie says as she follows along. "Do you think we need to do anything different with the nerve grafting?

"I haven't reviewed that part yet. But I planned to go over it with Jackson in the morning," she replies. Then adds, "This is really good. Thanks for picking up dinner."

"Not a problem. I needed to get out of here and think." Callie replies taking another bite of her dinner.

"How are you doing with this? Was it weird to have another Ortho reviewing your project or was it weird because of who she is?" Amelia asks.

"It was odd to have my ex's girlfriend reviewing my project, but her background in Sports Medicine makes her uniquely qualified to review the project. And it has given me an idea of a fellowship to offer for her students at UW." Callie replies.

"Wow, that's impressive Cal. I'm glad that you're looking forward like that," Amelia says smiling at her.

"What about you? Have you managed to avoid Hunt today too?" Callie asks.

"Uh, no. He caught me in the parking lot first thing this morning and apologized for getting drunk on our date. I agreed to go out with him again." Amelia admits.

"See, you're looking forward too. That's great." Callie replies.

* * *

"How did it go?" Meredith asks Arizona when they share an elevator down to the day care.

"It went well, but Kiaria's review has postponed the project for a week." Arizona complains. "She had the lead neuro from Hopkins review the last two sensor implantations and he raised significant concerns."

"Well, that will only help Amelia since she's new on the project. I think she was reviewing Derek's work first and hadn't looked at the other guy's yet." Meredith points out.

"Right, well Callie and Amelia spent the rest of the day in the lab and are still there, so I'm taking Sofia home tonight. Which is good, I should get as much time with her as I can before the surgery." Arizona explains.

"When does Kiaria return?" Meredith asks.

"Next week, she arrives on Wednesday, closes on the condo Thursday morning and the movers arrive on Friday morning with her things." Arizona replies.

"When are you moving in?" She asks.

"Well, that's a good question. We had planned that I would wait a month to let her get settled first, but now she wants me to move in before the surgery." The blonde replies.

"Oh, well that makes sense. But are you ready to do that?" Meredith asks.

"I think so. I mean I know that it seems sudden, but we've known each other for a long time and it doesn't feel sudden at all to us." She explains pausing in the hallway before they get to the door of the daycare.

"How the two of you feel is all that matters. I'm just happy for you. I mean I'm sorry that you and Callie didn't work out, but it's good to see you happy and I look forward to getting to know Kiaria better." Meredith replies and then gestures to the door as if to ask if she's ready.

"Mommy, Zola didn't play with me today." Bailey cries as he runs over to Meredith.

"I'm sorry honey, but Zola is a big girl now and she's not always going to want to play with you. Remember, we talked about this?" She asks kneeling down to his level.

"But I wanted to play with her, Tommy wasn't here today." He explains.

Arizona watches Meredith interact with her son and she can't help but remember that if she hadn't miscarried, she'd have a toddler a little younger than Bailey right now.

"Momma, can Zola come over tonight?" Sofia asks as the two girls approach her hand in hand.

"Yes, but only if it's okay with her mom." Arizona replies and looks over at Meredith, who is getting the baby ready to go.

"If you're sure it's okay. Then I can bring her over later with her things." Meredith suggests.

"No, I'll just follow you home and she grab her stuff. There's no need for you to have to go back out tonight with the baby." Arizona suggests.

"Okay, well thanks." Meredith says. Then to her daughter she says, "Zola, get the baby's bag please and take your brother's hand."

Arizona can't take it, Bailey is still sniffling over the slight from his sister, so she reaches down and picks him up. "I've got him, girls get the baby's things and let's go." She says to the two girls as Meredith looks over at her relieved.

Bailey loves the attention from Arizona and he snuggles into her neck wrapping his hands in her hair. Meredith smiles at the look on Arizona's face, it appears that she loves the attention from Bailey too.

The get out to Arizona's car first, but she continues to walk over to Meredith's since she has Bailey.

"Would it be weird if I asked if Bailey could stay tonight too?" Arizona asks her friend.

"No, but put him in my car and we can switch his seat at the house, okay?" She asks smiling at her.

* * *

"Hold on just a minute," Arizona says answering the phone when Kiaria calls that night. She and Bailey have dozed off in front of the TV and she wants to lay him down first.

"What's going on?" Kiaria asks when Arizona picks up the phone again.

"Uh, I have Bailey, Zola and Sofia tonight. And Bailey and I fell asleep here on the couch watching TV, so I wanted to put him down in the bedroom." She explains.

"Oh, he's so sweet. Is everything okay though?" Kiaria asks, knowing that this isn't very common.

"Everything is fine, but he had a rough day and Meredith was tired. I picked him up at daycare and he wrapped around me, so I asked if he could come with Zola, since she and Sofia would ignore me all night. So he and I have snuggled on the couch all night, while the girls have played in Sofia's room." Arizona explains.

"I wish I was there to snuggle with the both of you." Kiaria says wistfully. Then she asks, "Do you ever think you'd like to have another child?"

"Uh, wow, I guess we haven't talked about this yet, have we?" Arizona says nervously.

"Arizona, there's no wrong answer here. I'll go first. I never really thought parenting was in my future, but now my future has completely changed and I love the thought of parenting with you. I'd love for us to think about having a child together." She blurts out.

"Really? Okay, well I have thought about that too and I'd love to have a child with you. Let's talk more in a few months, once everything has settled down." Arizona suggests.

* * *

Maggie comes home and is a little freaked out that the house is so quiet. "Meredith?" She calls out softly as she climbs up the stairs.

"In here," she says from her bedroom.

"Where are the kids?" Maggie asks.

"Zola and Bailey are at Arizona's tonight and Ellis is sleeping." She explains, putting her journal down.

"She took Bailey tonight?" Maggie asks surprised.

"Yeah, he had a rough day. Tommy wasn't at daycare and the girls wouldn't play with him. Arizona picked him up to comfort him and next thing you know she offered to take him. I think she was feeling a little lonely tonight." Meredith explains.

"Do you need anything?" Maggie asks.

"No, I'm good. How are you?" Meredith asks patting the bed beside her inviting her sister to sit and chat.

"I don't know, what kind of person has sex with an intern?" Maggie asks.

"Well the father of my children for one." Meredith replies.

"Oh gosh, I forgot... sorry I..." Maggie begins to apologize.

"Don't worry, it's fine. But stop beating yourself up about this. You're not the first person to have inappropriate sex with a coworker." She reminds her.

"Uh, it happened again. In my office tonight." Maggie says burying her head in her hands.

"What? Oh Maggie, I am shocked!" Meredith teases her.

"I don't know what it is, but we had so much sex and it felt so good. I ran into him and took him into my office to explain that it was a one time thing and wouldn't happen again and the next thing I know he's got me against the door and we're doing it again." She explains.

"Wow, I don't know if I should be happy for you or the voice of reason here, did you use protection?" Meredith asks.

"Yes, oh wait. Tonight, I don't know. It happened so fast." She admits.

"Well, you're on the pill right?" Meredith asks her.

"I am, but I can't remember if I've been taking it. Since Ethan, I haven't really bothered to take it." She explains.

"Well, you should go take it now." Meredith advises her.

"Right, I'll go do that." She says getting up to go.

"Do you want me to write you a script for EC?" Meredith asks.

"Maybe, let me check my pills and see how many I've missed." Maggie replies.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Arizona wakes up and looks over at the sweet face of Bailey. He's lying there awake just staring at her. "Good morning sweet boy," Arizona says reaching over to smooth his hair.

"I'm hungry 'zona," he informs her.

"Okay, give me a minute and we'll get you some breakfast," she tells him.

He sits up and watches her slip on her socket, then snap her prosthetic into place.

"Does it hurt?" he asks.

"Not any more," she tells him as she stands up and walks around the bed and reaches out her hand to him.

He takes it and carefully climbs down from the bed and walks with her to the kitchen.

"Girls, are you up?" Arizona calls down the hall, she knows they stayed up after lights out.

"Yes Momma." Sofia replies.

"Okay, get dressed. Breakfast is in five minutes." She calls to them. Then turning back to Bailey, she fixes his bowl of cereal and helps him pour the milk. Then she pours herself a cup of coffee and waits for the girls to come down the hall.

While she's waiting her phone buzzes, it's Meredith checking on them. "Hey good morning!" Arizona answers.

"How is it going over there? Do you need any help?" Meredith asks.

"Bailey is eating breakfast and we're waiting for the girls to join us." Arizona replies.

"Okay, I just wanted to check. One child is so easy to get ready, I'm feeling guilty." She explains.

Laughing, Arizona agrees, "Here talk to Bailey. I've got to go motivate the girls," she says and hands him the phone.

Meredith's talk with Bailey is typically one-sided and at one point he starts pushing buttons and hangs up the phone.

When Arizona returns to the kitchen, she's surprised to see him staring at the phone and then she hears Kiaria's voice, "Good morning, I left him talking to Meredith. Did you call?" She asks confused.

"No, he called me and I switched it to Facetime to make sure everything was okay." She says relieved to see her girlfriend is fine.

"Sorry about that, I went to check on Sofia and Zola, they are moving slowly this morning and we're going to be late." Arizona explains.

"It's good to see you. I can't wait to start every morning with you." Kiaria replies. "Have a good day babe."

"Have a good day, love you." Arizona says before hanging up.

"Let's get you dressed Bailey." Arizona says picking him up and taking him into the bedroom as the girls finally head to the kitchen. "Girls I poured your cereal, just add the milk, not too much." She reminds them.

"Okay Momma." Sofia replies and she and Zola sit down at the table and take turns pouring the milk.

* * *

"Hey, let me help you." Callie says when Arizona pulls into her spot.

"Thanks, is everything okay?" The blonde asks concerned as to why Callie was waiting for her this morning.

"Everything's fine. I just ran into Meredith and she said that you had Bailey and Zola, so I thought that I'd see if you were here yet." She explains.

"So Meredith told you to come and help." Arizona replies.

"Yep." Callie says pulling Bailey out of his car seat.

"She didn't realize that I dropped the girls at school, since we were running late, so it's just me and Mr Bailey." Arizona says ruffling his hair.

"I'm jealous. You had a house full of kids and I had late night in the lab." Callie replies following her into the building.

"Good night in the lab?" Arizona asks hopefully.

"It was. Amelia and Jackson are in there right now going over the nerve graft process. We'll be ready to review again tomorrow." Callie informs her.

"Oh yay!" Arizona says as her phone rings. "Meredith, I'm standing in daycare right now with Bailey." Arizona says answering the phone. "And I dropped the girls at school on the way."

"Okay, sorry. I just, got out of class and wanted to make sure it went okay." She explains.

"It's fine. I know I don't do this very often, but it's good practice." She replies before hanging up.

"Practice?" Callie asks.

"Uh, well Kiaria and I are talking about it." Arizona replies as they walk out into the hall.

"Wow, everything is falling in place for you." Callie says smiling at her.

"It will for you too, Calliope." Arizona remarks, returning the smile.

* * *

"How did it go Momma?" Amelia asks when she runs into Arizona at the coffee cart that afternoon.

"It was good. I'm a little in love with Bailey," Arizona says leaning in and whispering behind her hand.

"Yeah, I'm afraid he's inherited his father's charm and disposition, he's going to be McDreamy 2.0." She whispers back.

"Ha!" Arizona laughs as she takes her coffee.

"Hey, do you have some time right now to come back to the lab with me?", she asks and the blonde nods.

As they enter the lab, Callie looks up surprised, she's making adjustments to the prototype based on Arizona's measurements and specifications. "Uh, I thought we said we'd wait until next week, Amelia."

"I want to show her now." Amelia says shrugging off Callie's concerns.

"Wait is this it?" Arizona asks confused.

"Arizona, I told Kiaria that we would wait and show you both at the same time." Callie explains.

"Ah, well I'm dying to see it. I'll tell her that I couldn't wait." Arizona replies turning to Amelia excitedly. "Is this it?"

"It is." Callie replies as Arizona joins her at the table and carefully begins to look it over.

"See the flex joint in the ankle?" Callie says demonstrating it. Then she shows her the knee joint and the new socket which attaches differently than her current one.

Amelia reviews the sensor receptors and explains how they interact with her brain sensors to help her lift and move the leg.

Beyond excited, Arizona can't wait to call Kiaria and tell her all about it.

"Do you have a minute?" She asks so excited that her girlfriend can barely understand what she asked.

"What?" Kiaria replies confused.

"I just left the lab, this prototype is amazing! I can't believe it. I can't believe that I am going to be able to do so many things again. I don't even know what I'll want to do first. I almost just want to go play tennis or go jogging on the beach."

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there. Callie said she was going to wait to show it to you." Kiaria says disappointed.

"Callie was working on it when I stopped by the lab today with Amelia. Oh my god, I hope this works. Do you think it will work? Arizona asks still talking rapidly.

"Slow down, babe. Yes, I think it will work. Mainly because Callie wouldn't offer it to you if she didn't think it would work." Kiaria points out to her.

"Since I have you on the phone, I'm coming tomorrow. I'm already packed and the pod is loaded, so I've changed my flight." She explains.

"What? That's awesome. Oh my god, you're moving here tomorrow." Arizona says suddenly.

"Uh is that a problem?" Kiaria asks a little worried by her response.

"No, not a problem. I'm just still, you know this is a first for me. You're moving across the country to be with me." Arizona explains.

"Well, you and Sofia." Kiaria teases.

"This is going to work right? We're going to work?" Arizona asks freaking out a bit.

"Arizona, yes. We are going to work, because we know each other and we already work. Stop freaking out, babe." Kiaria

Taking a deep breath, the blonde let's it out slowly and says, "Sorry, it's a lot sometimes to take in. I didn't think I'd have this again, I thought that you get one love in your life and I screwed it up. I just didn't think there would ever be another person that I'd feel this way about and then its you and it feels easy and comfortable, yet still new and exciting." Arizona tries to explain.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Time hop for the finish on this one folks... hope you enjoyed it!**_

* * *

"What do you think?" Kiaria asks walking up behind the blonde and wrapping her arms around her.

"It's gorgeous, I love this view." Arizona says turning to face her girlfriend.

"You're gorgeous and I love this view." The brunette replies smiling and leaning in for a kiss.

Returning the kiss, the blonde pulls back. "You're amazing, do you know that?" she asks.

"I'm amazing?" Kiaria asks, "We may have to agree to disagree, babe. You've just completed your first triathlon."

"Okay so maybe we're amazing." Arizona says caressing her face and kissing her again.

"It's almost time to go meet Callie and Steph for dinner." Kiaria reminds her as she breaks the kiss.

"Hmm, right." Arizona says as they break the embrace and walk over to get their jackets on. "Hey, let's just walk. It's only a few blocks away and it's a beautiful evening."

"Are you sure you're up for it after the race today?" Kiaria asks.

"You have no idea how amazing it feels to have completed that race, I have endorphins and adrenaline to spare." Arizona replies excitedly.

* * *

Callie and Steph are just walking into the restaurant when they spot Kiaria and Arizona walking towards them.

"You did not just walk here?" Callie asks.

"We did." Arizona says proudly.

"That's awesome." Stephanie says, "Thanks for letting us film the race today, but apparently I should have assigned a crew to you tonight too."

"Anything that I can do to help you produce more of these prosthetics Steph, they are awesome. I feel like I got my life back." Arizona replies sincerely.

"Wait until you see the video Arizona, you're going to love it." Callie adds as they walk into the restaurant.

Kiaria and Callie exchange a secret glance and steer their dates to a private room off the main dining area.

Entering the room, Arizona is surprised to see a banner and big photo of her finishing the race and her friends from the hospital and Sofia is there with Alex and Jo.

"Oh my god, what is this!" She exclaims.

"I know that you hate surprises, but we have one more for you." Callie says and they turn around and Arizona's parents enter the room.

"Mom! Dad! You're here in Seattle?" She squeals in surprise.

"We saw the whole race honey, you did great!" Daniel says proudly.

"How did you know about this?" She asks turning around to Kiaria. "You did this?"

"Actually, it was Callie's idea." Barbara replies embracing her daughter, "I'm so proud of you Arizona."

"Thanks Mom. I can't believe your both here. Its funny, because I could have sworn that I heard Dad's voice when I came out of the water." Arizona admits.

"You did, Alex had to remind me to stay quiet," he admits laughing at it now.

Arizona spots the server coming towards them with a tray of champagne, she looks over at Jo and she nods and heads over to the bar and returns with a glass of sparkling water and hands it to Kiaria.

"Uh, wait, you're not drinking?" Callie asks quietly.

"Not tonight, no." Kiaria replies and can't help but smile.

"Oh seriously?" Callie asks, "Already?"

Nodding Kiaria puts her finger to her lips. "We're not telling anyone yet, too early." She says.

Stephanie gets everyone's attention and thanks them for coming out and agreeing to be a part of the promotional video and as a thank you gift, they have a special cut of it available to watch right now.

The video begins with Arizona helping her daughter take her first steps, then it cuts to Arizona and Callie dancing at their wedding, interspersed with clips of Arizona at the park, then it switches to video of her with her first prosthetic. There had been a lot of discussion around whether to include this footage, but Arizona finally agreed to it. She realizes that her experience isn't unique, most amputees go through the same range of emotions when they are getting fitted for their first prosthetic.

Arizona takes Kiaria's hand and pulls her to her, wrapping an arm around her as they watch the video change from old footage to interviews with her family and friends watching her race and talking about how proud they are of her.

The video ends with Sofia rushing up to her at the end of the race with flowers and Arizona scoops her up and kisses her.

The lights come up and everyone claps and turns to the blonde who buries her face in Kiaria's shoulder embarrassed.

"Speech, speech!" Alex prompts the group to chant.

Holding up her hands for them to stop, Arizona says, "No speech, just thank you for all the love and support and babysitting of both me and Sofia." She says looking over at Meredith, who holds up her glass in a toast.

"Arizona, what's next? A marathon?" Jo asks.

"God no, 26 miles is a road trip, not a run," she says laughing and turning to Kiaria, she squeezes her hand and adds, "Stay tuned, we've got a new project underway."

The twinkling blue eyes are bright with tears and happiness as the blonde looks around at all of the people she loves in one room. Just a few short years ago, she was as low as she could get. Her marriage in shambles, her fellowship screeching to a halt, Dr Herman's surgery and then finding out that Callie didn't cut off her leg and most of what she thought ended her marriage was based on a lie, a lie told to protect her, but one that actually almost destroyed her.

Now she looks over at her ex and realizes how much she loves her and is amazed at how close they are now. This project turned out to be the perfect setting for them to heal and become friends. It turns out, they are really better as friends.

Now standing here watching her parents talking with Kiaria and noticing that they have already figured out about the baby, she can tell because Barbara has an arm wrapped around her with the other resting on her stomach as she leans in to talk privately to her.

"How are you?" Callie asks coming up beside her.

"Super awesome. Thank you Calliope." Arizona says turning to hug her ex.

"You're welcome, but really this was all you. I just updated your hardware." Callie replies smiling proudly at her.

"You did so much more than that and you know it." Arizona replies tightening the embrace and then breaking away when Sofia joins them.

"Mami, Momma, can I stay with Grandma and Grandpa at the hotel tonight?" She asks.

"Did you ask them?" Callie replies, knowing that they won't refuse their only granddaughter anything.

"Grandma, grandpa, can I stay with you tonight?" Sofia asks running over to them.

"Of course you can." Daniel says scooping her up.

Callie and Arizona walk over and Arizona puts an arm around Kiaria, Steph waves the photographer over and asks, "Hey can we get a family picture?" She asks.

They agree and Callie starts to move out of the shot, "Where are you going?" Arizona asks.

"Come over here," Daniel says as he and Barbara make room for Callie between them.

"You're still apart of this family, honey and don't you forget it." Barbara whispers to her as they smile for the photo.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Wrapping up this one in preparation for working on my novel for NaNoWriMo next month!**_


End file.
